Dawn of The New Order: The Broken Crown
by King-Again23
Summary: (Sequel to TLK: Dawn of The New Order) After Mheetu claims the throne, it isn't long until his two cubs are born but within the Outlands, Hatari has adopted his own cub. Not only does Hatari's son have to deal with the Cycle of Hatred, but has to deal with his adoptive father's broken crown hanging over his head. What happens when the truth comes to light?
1. I

The sun began to rise over the Savannah when the animals began making their way to Pride Rock. Rafiki stood at the top before heading down into the den where the queen was licking her two cubs while the king stood over with a wide smile as he stuck out his tongue to his daughter who giggled in respond.

Upon seeing the baboon, the queen stopped so Rafiki could mark them both. Once that was over, he sprinkled some dust onto their foreheads and the parents smiled when both cubs sneezed. The king grabbed his son while Rafiki took hold of the princess before they both made their way to the peak, the queen following behind.

The animals began cheering as the two cubs were held high and the sun began to shine brightly down on the two and some wind picked up, leaves flew by the two and both cubs pawed at it slightly before the leaves moved to the king and queen before heading down to circle the animals.

None of them noticed a pair of eyes watching before the lioness ran towards the Outlands. When the lioness reached the outlands, she looked everywhere before her eyes fell onto the lion she was seeking out before padding towards him and he glared before nodding his head, signaling her to speak.

"News from the Pridelands."

Hatari growled as he shared a look with his mother and Kovu before gazing back at the lioness. "What is it now, Oma?"

"Paka has given birth to twins."

Hatari was taken aback. "Twins? This take over might be harder but it'll do. What genders?"

Oma smiled brightly at him. "A girl and boy."

Kiara couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt. "Is there anything else you wish to report to us?"

"No, my lady." Oma bowed her head respectfully.

Hatari snarled. "Dismissed!"

As the lioness left the cave, a short whine could be heard from outside the den and Hatari groaned as he flicked his tail with annoyance before a small one month old cub with dark red fur, a unruly very light brown tuft on his head, and silvery eyes rushed in. He glared up at the young adult in the den and flicked his long tail.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Hatari as he narrowed his eyes.

"You promised me you'd show me the Pridelands!" the cub said with a whiny tone.

Kiara laughed as she stood on her paws. "I'll show you, Gallus." she said before walking out with the cub by her side with a wide smile on his face.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Paka laid on the royal platform with her two cubs as Mheetu came back with a six month old Alika by his side. She smiled warmly at her mate before nuzzling him as Alika gave her nephew and niece a quick nuzzle before going to see an older Kion and laid beside him.

"Hows our little ones?" asked Mheetu

Paka smiled as she looked at her sleeping cubs. "Perfect. They're perfect and finally sleeping."

Mheetu laughed quietly as he laid down beside her. "Thanks the Kings and Queens above for that, eh?"

Kion chuckled as he looked at his son. "Parenting ain't easy is it?"

"No. More so when they wake up in the middle of the night." Mheetu laughed nervously as he remembered the first night with the twins.

Neither parent got much sleep.

"You'll get used to it." winked Kion as he stood up to shake out his fluffy mane. "I'm going to get a drink at the watering hole."

Alika stood up. "I'll come with you!"

The old king laughed. "Perfect. Just don't make me splash water onto you."

"Daaddd..." whined Alika as they padded off.

Mheetu laughed then looked at his mate who was smiling smugly at him. "What? What did I do now?"

Paka shook her head with a laugh. "That's what we have to look forward to."

The light golden king's jaw dropped as he quickly gave a look to his cubs before back at his mate and gulped. "Oh great Kings and Queens above..."


	2. II

Time had passed as the sun rose over the land as two cubs stood on top of the peak of Pride Rock before grinning each other. One of the cubs had twany orange fur with a messy dark brown tuft and orangey amber eyes while the other cub had light golden fur with orangey amber eyes.

Their eyes gleamed with happiness before running back into the cave.

"Dad! Wake up! Wake up!"

Mheetu groaned as he opened an eye before opening his other as he gazed at his two cubs. Both had grown into playful young cubs and always made Mheetu keep his promises. He couldn't believe how they were two months old now.

Time truly flies.

Beside him, Paka chuckled as she opened an eye to look at her mate. "Your cubs are up."

Mheetu yawned as he closed his eyes once more, trying to get some more sleep. "Before sunrise, they're _your_ cubs."

"The sun _is_ raising!"

Mheetu groaned as his daughter told him as his mate just laughed in victory, silently promising to take her daughter out for fun in helping her win another victory at parenting. He was jolted awake as his son rammed his head into his own, and opened an eye as Bakura glared.

Bakura pouted. "You promised!"

The king yawned before shaking out his mane as he yawned once more. "Okay, okay! I'm up. I'm up!"

Paka smiled as Mheetu gave her a nuzzle. "You did promise and now you suffer."

Mheetu laughed slightly as he walked out of the den with his cubs by his side before stretching before climbing to the peak with his cubs. He almost wished he hadn't made the promise to show them the Pridelands, but he couldn't help it. They used the sadden eyes on them, which always made him melt within a heartbeat.

How could anyone say no to cubs?

Well, he knew it was possible. His own mother had gotten very good at it and he always hated knowing what his mother truly was now, but he couldn't say he hated her. She brought him into his world and if he wasn't, then he wouldn't have Bakura and Leta.

No, he couldn't hate his mother for bringing him into this world.

"Daddd!" whined Bakura as he hit Mheetu's leg.

"What is it?" asked Mheetu, arching an eyebrow.

"You nearly fell asleep!" Leta backed her brother up with a glare.

Mheetu chuckled as he nuzzled his cubs. "Sorry, kiddos. Won't happen again... now... where was I?"

The twins smiled as their father began telling them all about the Pridelands and what they could look forward to when they were older.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Kiara watched her adoptive grandson play with the other pride two cubs. She sighed heavily knowing one of them had to be Kovu's. Who else aside from Nuka could've sired them? She didn't want to think about it too much. She had Hatari and that was good enough for her.

"Kiara, why do you look so sad?" the sound of Kovu's voice made her almost jump in surprise.

The ex queen looked up at her friend before glancing away. Kovu frowned and laid down beside her as he watched Gallus with his daughter, Zanta. Zanta was a month older than Gallus and had her father's auburn fur but had her mother's cobalt blue eyes.

"I'm just thinking." Kiara replied as she watched her grandson.

"About what?" asked Kovu.

Kiara glared at the lion which Kovu back but he didn't say anything as he watched his old friend stand up and moved slightly towards the cubs. He watched as Nuka's son, Chuma, gaze at the exiled queen before backing away with Zanta.

Chuma looked everything like Nuka, even his eyes and tuft that sat upon his head, only different was the cub was strong and healthy, unlike his father at that age.

Gallus looked up at his grandmother and smiled before rubbing against her. "Hi, grandma! What do you need?"

The other two cubs shared a look. They didn't really like the exiled queen, mainly because how she caught Kovu's eyes.

That didn't sit well with Zanta or Chuma.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk." Kiara purred at her grandson.

Gallus smiled before nuzzling his grandmother. "If it means skipping training with dad, then yeah!"

Kiara bit back a snarl. "Well then, come on."

Gallus frowned. "What will I tell father?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him when we get back."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Did you ever notice how dad is always tired, Leta?"

Leta looked over at her twin brother as they sat around the Watering Hole. He looked bored out of his mind and she smirked.

"Yeah, I notice. Its 'cause he's the king. He has late night duties." answered Leta as she got another drink.

Bakura frowned as he watched his twin before glancing over at his father, who was speaking with some animals about a problem they had. He frowned. He never had time for them anymore. It always duties left and right.

"Anyone can take on the Kingly duties! I bet we even can, even though we're cubs!" grinned Bakura as he puffed out his fluffy tan chest.

"You really want to test that theory out?" questioned Leta as she joined her brother on the rock.

Bakura groaned loudly. "No, not really. Being king sounds boring. I rather be free!"

Leta arched an eyebrow as her brother went on about how he'd go off and find his own pride. Make his own pride with a nice lioness and wouldn't think about looking back on what could've been. She had to admit, while it sounded nice not worrying about duties, she didn't want him to leave forever.

"Hey," Bakura whispered as he looked beyond the Watering Hole. "Look at that!"

Leta's eyes moved to follow her brother's gaze before they stopped. "The Outlands?"

Bakura nodded as he climbed down the rock, his sister following.

"They look sooo cool!"

Leta shifted on her paws nervously. They had been told to stay away from that part of the Kingdom. In fact, those lands weren't apart of the Kingdom. In other words they had been taught, most referred to the Outlands as the 'Banishment Lands' because its where the exiled animals go.

"You're _not_ thinking of _going_... are you?" she asked weakly.

"Why not? Dad won't know."

Leta frowned. "He'll notice we're gone."

Bakura groaned at his sister. "You're always so careful! Always following rules too."

"What's wrong with that?" questioned Leta as she frowned heavily.

"It's boring!" whined Bakura.

Leta just rolled her eyes.


	3. III

Bakura and Leta didn't find it that hard to escape their father's attention as they ran off towards the Outlands. The second born twin was just going along because she didn't want Bakura to go alone and it was just for a look.

What could happen?

"Okay, okay. We're here. You've seen it. Let's go!" Leta sneered as she followed close behind Bakura as the tawny orange cub gazed around before climbing up onto a rock.

"What? But we just got here!" Bakura whined.

Leta shivered as the cold wind hit her pelt and moved closer to her brother as she whispered out her next few words so lowly that her twin couldn't hear. She was terrified. "Exactly..."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus slowly walked behind his grandmother as he knew very well that she didn't like being walked beside. He had found that out long ago as she was got annoyed he was either ahead or beside her like a clingy cub. He always thought he should be beside an adult just in case but that wasn't happening apparently.

As Kiara stopped for a quick drink, Gallus slowly moved away before bolting down the dusty broken path and down towards the Pridelands, eager to see his future Kingdom like his father said it would be one day when he was old enough.

"Wow! It's really beautiful and large!"

The sound of pawsteps made Gallus stand still as he lowered himself down to see two cubs coming up the path and stopped as they made their way towards another place so they could see the Pridelands. The Outland Prince watched as they cooed in awe.

He could hear the male speak. "It's gonna be ours someday!"

"Oh yeah! I'll be the best queen!" the female smiled in joy.

"I think you mean I'll be the best king!" joked the male.

It didn't take long before the two began rolling around in a playful mood and Gallus blinked. This wasn't how he, Zanta, and Chuma played. Slowly, he walked towards them.

"Hello." Gallus called out and the two stopped still.

The male blinked. "Who are you?"

The female stepped up. "Why are you in the Outlands?"

"I'm Gallus, and I live here in the Outlands." Gallus said, puffing out his fluffy tan chest.

"Why do you live in the Outlands?" asked the male, cocking his head to the side.

"I dunno. I was just born in the Outlands with my family. They never told me why they live in the Outlands. So, what's your names?"

The two cubs looked at each before gazing back at Gallus.

"I'm Bakura and this is Leta."

Gallus grinned. "Nice to meet you! Where do you live?"

"The Pridelands."

Before Gallus could blink, he saw Bakura jumped back onto Leta as they rolled around before they tackled him and he stiffened. They wouldn't know how to play the games he knew, would they? He didn't think so. They probably didn't know how to play with their claws out.

Leta felt him stiffen before stepping off so he could sit. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Gallus didn't reply, instead he awkwardly shifted on his paws before lowering his head. The twins looked at each other, feeling bad. It must've been horrible to be living out here. Then Bakura had an idea come to his mind.

"I have an idea!" Bakura grinned.

Gallus looked up at his new friend, and cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Bakura smiled as he bounced over and poked Gallus with his paw in an friendly manner, like they had always been best friends and self - proclaimed bros. Leta rolled her eyes as her brother smiled at their friend, and Gallus lifted his paw in a protective manner.

"You should come to the Pridelands with us! You look like you could use a drink!"

The Outland Prince was taken aback. What would his grandmother and father think? What about his pride? They wouldn't be happy to know that he had gone into the Pridelands. He didn't know these cubs well but they were offering him a chance of the life time!

"Are you sure? I'm not so sure..." Gallus tried to say but Bakura laughed.

Leta groaned as she watched her brother laugh at their new friend. This would get his butt kicked for sure.

"I'm sure!" Bakura laughed loudly.

The 3 month old cub shifted before giving in to his friends. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great! Let's go!" Bakura smiled as he ran off with his sister following. Gallus followed close behind, almost happy to get away from these dry lands.

As they made it to the end of the Outlands, Gallus suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Leta as she looked over her shoulder.

Gallus gulped. "I might get in trouble."

Bakura pouted but then thought of something.

"Don't worry! It'll only be for a few minutes. It'll be like you didn't even leave!" he offered.

Gallus thought about it before smiling, quickly moving to follow them. "Alright! If it's just for a few minutes, I'll be back before grandmother and father notices!"

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Hahaha!"

Gallus glared at Bakura as he was pushed into the water before flinching as the younger cub joined him in the water. Leta was watching them on a rock above the water as she laughed.

"Leta! C'mon, sis! Jump in!"

Leta scoffed. "I'm not getting wet!"

Gallus smiled before getting up to shake out his fur and grinned widely when some water got on Leta's fur and when she glared. "Looks like that didn't last, eh?"

Leta smirked playfully. "Watch it, ear tufts!"

Gallus rolled his eyes, knowing she was referring to his ear tufts of a very light brown color like his unruly tuft. "Whatcha goin' do? Push me down into the water? Your bro beat ya to it!"

Bakura laughed when he saw Leta stand up. "Gotta watch your words, Gallus!"

Before Gallus could question his newfound best friend, he was tackled by the younger cub. He laughed as she allowed him jump, and his bangs fell in front of his eyes a little.

"Oh... is that your best shot?" he grinned before jumping so water splashed onto Leta.

Leta shook her head and smiled. "I can do better! But weakling over there is in my way!"

"Who you calling a weakling, sis? You're talking about yourself again, aren't you?" joked Bakura.

Gallus laughed before sitting down in the water. "This is better than how we play in the Outlands for sure."

"What do you mean?" both twins questioned at the same time.

Gallus sighed. "Every time we play in the Outlands, it's always 'claws out' or you don't play at all. It's like a training. I hate it."

"Maybe you should live here then." Bakura mumbled.

The older cub shook his head. "I can't just leave my pride. They... they might miss me."

Leta blinked. "Might?"

Gallus nodded his head. "They don't usually miss the deceased. They don't think about them either."

The twins shared a look before glancing at Gallus and frowned sadly. The Outland Pride sounded so horrible and they didn't know how Gallus could ever live within that pride.

"Are you sure your pride is what you might call family?"

"They're the only ones I've got."

Bakura frowned heavily as he flicked his tail with a little bit of anger. "The Outlands sound horrible! What type of pride trains cubs?"

"My pride." answered Gallus.

Before Leta or Bakura could respond, a very loud roar echoed and they jumped before looking towards where the roar came from. The twins gulped when they realized who was right at the edge of the Watering Hole glaring with very familiar orangey amber eyes.


	4. IV

The twins gulped when they saw the lion staring at them while Gallus slowly backed up as he watched the twins shake in fear before the lion flicked his tail before glaring at the younger cubs, silently demanding an answer.

"Care to tell me about this?"

The twins looked down at the water covering their paws while Gallus gulped in fear, desperately wishing he hadn't left the Outlands for this offer. He should've left minutes ago before this lion appeared. Now his friends were in trouble.

"We were just playing in the water. We didn't mean to -"

The lion flicked his tail as he shook his head. "I meant about this cub!"

"Grandpa, he's our friend! We just wanted to play." answered Leta.

Kion's eyes slide over to Gallus as he took the cub's appearance in. It was clear he wasn't used to seeing an older adult so mad, but it was also clear the poor cub probably didn't have much of a meal in his entire life which often allowed his mind to wonder how cubs survived without much of a meal and just on scraps of whatever they could find.

Gallus shifted on his paws before gazing up at the adult. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I can go home. My dad's probably wondering where I am anyways."

Kion smiled. "Pardon my expression. I'm just a tad overprotective of my grandcubs. My name's Kion, what's yours?"

Gallus' eyes widened when he realized the lion wasn't mad at him. He smiled shyly as his friends nuzzled their grandfather. This was new to him. His father or grandmother never did much nuzzling or family time, always settling with training instead and those rough grounds for sleeping.

"My name's Gallus."

Kion nodded as he smiled. "Why don't you join us for a meal? I bet you're straving."

Before Gallus could tell him no, his stomach rumbled, signaling his hungry and the trio laughed before the older cub smiled shyly. His pride could wait a little while longer, couldn't they? Plus, he could just say he got lost in the Outlands.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Kiara looked around everywhere for her grandson and it wasn't long before Hatari came up to her with a growl escaping his throat as his tail flicked with annoyance.

"Where is my son?" growled Hatari.

"He was right with me for a second! I turned to get a drink and then he's gone!" Kiara replied, a little bit annoyed with her son's attitude towards her.

Hatari roared before pacing around in a circle before sighing heavily.

"He's probably just lost in the Outlands." Kovu chimed up nervously, coming up behind the two.

"Kovu! Go find the brat!" ordered Hatari, anger in his blue eyes.

Kovu bowed his head before moving to find Gallus, hoping this could give him an excuse to speak with Kiara as he hoped to renew their friendship.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

At Priderock, Gallus nervously sat with his friends as Kion whispered to Mheetu. The king hummed as his eyes slide over to the Outland Prince before smiling softly as the lionesses brought back some food and he nudged Gallus towards the zebra. It wasn't long before Bakura and Leta dug into the meal.

Slowly but surely, Gallus also began eating away at the zebra before Mheetu began talking to him about where he was from and who his parents were. A silent thought told him the king probably wouldn't like to know who his father was and Gallus gulped before answering the first question.

Everyone stopped at the answer expect for the twins. The Outlands? A silent sorrowful wave flew them all for the small cub as he looked like he only ate scraps of whatever food they could find. But Gallus wouldn't answer the other question.

When Kion kindly asked the second question again, Gallus shrugged in reply.

"I dunno my mother. She isn't around anymore. My father won't tell me who she was."

Another wave of sorrow flashed through them all at that answer.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Kovu sighed in relief as he saw Gallus running towards him. He was right. Gallus had gotten lost in the Outlands and nearly found the way out of the lands. That would've been horrible if he had!

Gallus gulped as he saw the dark lion came towards him and began asking if he was okay or not and the prince nodded slowly as he flicked his tail nervously. He couldn't tell Kovu that he had gone into the Pridelands and met with the two heirs.

"There you are! Your father is worried." Kovu sighed as he picked up Gallus in his jaws.

Gallus gazed at the ground. "Sorry, Mr. Kovu."

Kovu chuckled before placing the prince down onto a rock and nuzzled him with worry as he gazed at the cub with his emerald green eyes.

"Did you get lost easily?" asked Kovu.

The cub nodded, amazed he didn't have to lie. "Yeah... the Outlands are huge."

The adult laughed before sitting down and gazed around the dusty land before nodding slowly. He had gotten lost in these lands before as a cub but now, he the land like the back of his paw.

"I got lost many times too. You'll learn this land soon enough." Kovu winked before lowering himself down so Gallus could jump onto his back.

"Mr. Kovu? Do you like my grandmother?" asked Gallus, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" Kovu gasped, surprised.

Gallus shrugged as he looked at the dimming sky. "She talks about how you look at her like you love her. So, do you?"

Kovu sucked in a breath. "I have no idea how I feel about her."

The prince nodded as he sighed heavily as the pride came into view. "Are you going to tell her about your feelings?"

"I just said I don't know I feel about her."

Gallus smiled lightly as he jumped down. "I think you like her is all."

Kovu chuckled as Gallus rushed over to his father and grandmother before his smile fell as his mate and daughter approached him.

What did he feel for Kiara?


	5. V

Mheetu sighed heavily as he padded towards the border where the Grassland royal was to be awaiting for the meeting between the two Kingdoms. Ever since the fall of the trio's reign, other Kingdoms had been reaching out again and all of them relaid on the second biggest Kingdom; the Grassland.

The king forced a smile when he caught sight of the dark tan lion at the border and nearly paused when he saw how young the king was. "Well, aren't you young to be king."

The teenage lion jumped at the sight of the older lion. "Oh, I'm not the King of the Grassland, that's my father."

Mheetu blinked in confusion as he took in the lion's words. "If you're the king when why are you here? I thought this meeting was to be between me and King Tambo, was it not?"

The lion sighed before nodding. "He told me to meet with you as he had a meeting with the Queen of the Waterlands, which he didn't know about." he explained the best he could without stuttering to the King of the Pridelands. "I'm his youngest son, Prince Uhuru."

Mheetu nodded before bowing his head in greeting. "It's wonderful to meet you, Prince Uhuru."

Uhuru had his mother's dark tan fur but his father's dark green eyes. His nose was black and pointed, much like the Outlanders. His mane was surely to be soft and fluffy but his bangs were messy and they fell in front of his eyes a little, he had his mane growing on his creamy chest, and some on his legs as well. His mane was black.

"Same goes to you, King Mheetu."

Another voice came from behind Mheetu and it was clear it belonged to a female. "Mheetu, I don't know how you control the twins. I took my eyes off of them for a second before they were gone. It took me forever to find them! You need to control them better, bro."

Mheetu sighed heavily. "I get that a lot Alika."

Uhuru flushed at the sight of the light golden lioness. "I don't believe we've met."

Alika blushed before smiling. "My name's Alika. Mheetu's younger sister."

Mheetu smirked knowingly at the two before chuckling. "Well... I hate to end this meeting rather quickly as I'm a busy king, so our alliance is a go, Prince Uhuru. But I wouldn't mind if you, perhaps, got to know my sister?"

The Grassland's youngest prince nodded as he gulped. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Would you, Alika?" asked Mheetu with a smile.

"I wouldn't at all." mumbled Alika as she smiled at the lion with the black mane.

Mheetu smiled brightly. "Wonderful! I'll be seeing my cubs at once to settle their sneaky behavior!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Uhuru wasted no time in following Alika around the Pridelands. The king chuckled as he padded off to find his cubs. He really had to do something about them sneaking off or Paka would murder him.

When he found his cubs, they stopped playing when they saw the look of annoyance on his face and smiled weakly knowing their aunt had ratted them out. Mheetu groaned as he shook his head before sitting down and lecturing them about running off all the time, making everyone who babysat them worried over their safety. While Leta mumbled an apology, Bakura took some time before he smiled sheepishly as he gave off his own apology.

Not too long after he had finished the lecture, Paka came towards them while Mpole at her side and the cubs smiled when they saw Mpole's cub, Marini. Despite how Marini smiled at Bakura, the prince rolled his eyes before giving back to rolling around with his sister.

Marini rolled her olive green eyes before settling herself down beside her mother.

"Where's Alika?" asked Paka as she nuzzled her mate.

Mheetu chuckled as she nuzzled him. "She's with the Grassland royal, Prince Uhuru. His father couldn't come as he has an unexpected meeting with the Queen of the Waterlands. They're getting to know each other."

Paka smiled. "Did you just set up your own sister without her knowing?"

"I think you mean without her realizing." Mheetu corrected his love. "And, yes, I did. But I don't thinks she minds that much."

Paka laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a good brother."

Mpole giggled as she watched the cubs before glancing at her king. "I think she'll thank you in due time."

"She better!" agreed Mheetu with a wide smile. "I just can't wait for Zazu to say she's getting married then in comes the brother talk."

Everyone just laughed, minus the cubs.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus groaned as he landed on the ground, and shook his head to glance at his father who snarled with disappointment before muttering his pride to Zanta and Chuma, the youngest cub sighed heavily as his tail wrapped around his paws.

He couldn't do anything.

He couldn't train like the other cubs, and he never won a fight.

He was the weakest cub in the pride and that was saying something. His father was probably the toughest next to Kovu. No one ever thought to talk to him as they never really liked him, but the only time they talked to him was about training.

He sighed as he padded over to a strong lioness everyone knew.

"Miss Vitani?"

Vitani glared down at the youngest cub. "What?"

Gallus shifted on his paws nervously as he gulped in a bit of fear. "I wanted to ask you if you could train me? You're the toughest lioness, right?"

Vitani was taken aback but didn't even think about this. Why should she train him? No way in hell was she going to. But then again, it would help the weak cub out a lot. "Are you sure you want to train you? I'm strict."

Just before Gallus could reply, Nuka walked up to the pair and sat down next to his sister before whispering in her ear and Vitani groaned before standing up with an annoyed expression on her face and glared down at the cub.

Gallus shrank back in his fur. "M - miss Vitani?"

"I can't train you, Gallus! I have to attend to my dying mother! Stupid her and her old age..." Vitani growled as she stormed away.

Nuka shifted awkwardly as he glanced down. "I can train you if you want, Gallus."

Gallus looked up at the lion, smiling slightly. Nuka might not be strong as his siblings, but he was much better in some areas than Kovu and Vitani, and nodded happily. "Yes! I'd like that, Mr. Nuka! Thank you so much!"

Nuka smiled widely as he gave Gallus a quick nuzzle before getting to his paws and Chuma came padding over with Dotty by his side and he gave his mate a nuzzle before smiling down at his new student before nudging his head towards Kiara.

There was a slight frown on Gallus' muzzle but he followed his teacher's words as he padded towards his family.

"What did Gallus want?" asked Dotty.

Nuka smiled proudly. "He wants me to be his teacher!"

Chuma snorted as he shook his head. "You got your work cut out for you there, dad."

Nuka frowned. "Learn some respect, Chuma! He's your friend, isn't he?"

"... I guess so ..." Chuma grumbled as he padded off towards Zanta.

Dotty rolled her eyes. "He needs some manners, doesn't he?"

"What can we do?" asked Nuka. "Any cub born here will be like that."

Dotty just sighed as she shook her head.


	6. VI

"What do you mean!?" Kion roared out in anger as Alika and Uhuru shifted awakwardly on their paws.

Mheetu looked up from bathing Bakura, who was trying to get away, as his eyes slide over to his father and watched with interest. It was rare to see Kion get upset with anger, so naturally this could be interesting to watch considering how Alika and Uhuru was involved with the little burst of anger from the old golden King.

Alika looked down at her tan paws and flicked her tail. She knew her father would react badly to the news. Uhuru gulped at the golden ex - king and silently wondered if his own father's rage at him and his five older siblings was better than Kion's obvious rage.

"I want to go back with Uhuru to the Grasslands."

"Do you realize what this means?!"

Paka took Bakura into her paws as she finished up Leta's bath as Mheetu got up to speak with his father, knowing very well Kion was finding it hard to let go of his youngest cub so soon. Alika was only a teenager! How could she think about leaving the Pridelands this early on?

"Father, maybe you should let her go." Mheetu advised as he sat down next to him.

Kion looked at his first born and sighed heavily. "But how can I?"

Uhuru shared a look with his soon to be mate and sighed heavily as he watched Alika get up and nuzzle her father, whispering in his ear to make him relax and not worry about her. He almost wished Tambo was a kind and caring as Kion was.

"Dad, you know I'll be fine. Shouldn't be this good? If the Pridelands and the Grasslands have a union between two royals, then the other Kingdoms will come back to us to reform those alliances." Alika explained as she nuzzled her father.

Kion sighed heavily as he thought about the alliance he and his siblings had broken. Alika was right. This would be good for them. The Pridelands could get those alliances that were lost back. He sighed heavily as he looked at Uhuru and the dark tan lion gulped as he stood up straight.

The Grassland Prince gulped as he watched Kion slowly move towards him before nudging him to speak pivately with him. Uhuru followed until they reached the rocky steps of Priderock before Kion sighed once more.

"Do you love her?" asked Kion.

Uhuru was taken aback by the question but nodded. "I do! More so than I thought I could love someone."

Kion looked him over before nodding slowly. "Then I guess I can let her go."

Uhuru smiled at the old king as he bowed his head in respect. "You won't regret it, sir. I won't hurt her! I promise I'll care for her."

"Just remember," Kion growled. "Harm her and I'll rip out your throat."

The prince paled but nodded in understanding at the old ruler.

Alika came up beside Uhuru and nuzzled him as Kion moved back to his grandcubs. "What did my dad say to you?"

Uhuru chuckled as he smiled brightly. "Nothing. Just told me to look after you."

Mheetu watched in the background as the two padded down Priderock and frowned when he thought about how he wouldn't see his little sister again. But at least she should be with the one she clearly loved and all he had to hope Uhuru's family would be good to her.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus groaned as he fell onto the ground and winced at how much his muscles hurt. Nuka was standing just a few steps away as he faced off with his son. How much his teacher must hate him for not being able to hit Chuma once.

"Gallus!"

The dark red cub winced as he looked over at his teacher and noted the frown on Nuka's expression. He sighed heavily as he lowered his head. He couldn't do anything right. Perhaps fighting wasn't for him but his father refused for him to do something else.

"Sorry..."

Chuma groaned as he moved his eyes towards his father and frowned heavily, silently asking if he could train with Zanta instead of the weakling before him. Nuka shook his head as he sat down, flicking his tail over his paws.

Gallus shrank back in his fur as Chuma glared at him. "I'll do better so you don't feel like you got stuck with the runt."

"But I did!" Chuma groaned heavily. "You can't do anything!"

"... I'll work harder and I'll get stronger. I promise."

Chuma rolled his eyes as he stormed away. "Why bother? You'll always be the weakling of the pride. I don't know why you're the future King."

Gallus just winced as he watched both Nuka and Chuma leave. He felt like crying. He wanted to be in the Pridelands with his friends. His silver eyes moved upwards and he choked on a sob and silently whispered to himself.

"I miss you... Leta. Bakura."

He didn't know why he mainly missed Leta instead of missing both twins equally.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Bakura? I miss Gallus."

Bakura opened his eyes as he saw his sister gazing out of the den at the stary night.

"I miss him too." he agreed, nodding his head.

Leta sighed heavily as she looked at her best friend. "Do you think he misses us?"

"I'd like to think so."

Bakura nuzzled his sister as his head fell back on his paws. He didn't doubt Gallus missed them like they did with him. He really hoped they could see each other again without Gallus having to leave so early on like he had to before.

"We should sleep." Leta mumbled.

"We don't have to sleep."

Leta glanced over at her brother and frowned. "Bakura, come on. We have lessons tomorrow."

The older twin sighed heavily. "I know..."

By this point, they really hoped they could see Gallus again.


	7. VII

Time had passed and soon enough, the Pridelands heir were young adults. Bakura's dark brown mane had came in nicely with his messy bangs falling in front of his eyes, and he was taller in height, just passing his sister in height. Leta was grown into a beautiful lioness with a slender figure. Both had been trained equally by their father but none showed interest in the throne thus far.

In addition to them growing up, their parents had a third cub, their little brother; Mheto. Their brother had light tan fur, light blue eyes, colorless paws, and a mixture between dark and light brown tuft that curled over on his head. It was clear Mheto got his traits from other family members.

"Big brother! Big sister!"

"Urgh... Mheto. What do you need?"

Mheto smiled brightly at his siblings. "Guess what!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What?"

Mheto smirked as he puffed out his chest with pride. "Dad told me I get to have my first lesson!"

Leta laughed. "As your duty as the prince I bet. Not as the future king."

Mheto's smirk fell as soon as his sister said that and he sighed as he smiled sheepishly at his older siblings. "Well, yeah, those lessons."

"Eh, no worries, Mheto. You're gonna be the guard. That's important."

Mheto looked up at his older brother with his wide smile returning. Leta laughed as she shook her head before her eyes moved over to the Pridelands and frowned when she saw the Outlands from Priderock. She couldn't help but wonder about Gallus.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked as he came up beside her.

As he followed his sister's gaze, his own frown appeared when he saw the Outlands. He missed Gallus. They couldn't ever find their friend when growing up. Bakura could tell whenever they couldn't find their dark red friend that it hurt his sister greatly, and he often wondered what Gallus was up to when they came home with a low mood.

"I miss him so much." Leta whispered under her breath and Bakura had just been able to hear it enough to know his sister greatly wanted to see Gallus again.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Chuma grunted as he flicked his tail. He couldn't believe how tall the runt had grown! Nor could Zanta. At first, they thought it was a joke and a new lion joined the pride, but then they realized it was the same cub whom they shared a hatred of.

Gallus.

The dark red cub had grown taller and taller with each day, and passed Chuma & Zanta in height. His light brown mane had came in nicely and he still had those unruly bangs. He had ear tufts and tufts of fur on his elbows. He had a fluffy chin and chest. His muscles were easily shown and he could beat them both in a fight.

Chuma's own mane had grown in, a bit like his father's, but was more healthy and grew in more. His muscles didn't show but he had trained harder than Gallus! Zanta was a nice lioness for her age, and had a slender figure.

But it was clear Gallus bested them in looks.

"How you've grown, Gallus."

Gallus looked up from his spot to see Zanta standing there. "Hello, Zanta." he replied coldly. "What can I do for you? Where's your father?"

Zanta frowned as she rolled her eyes and flicked her tail towards Kiara where Kovu also was. It took Gallus a good few seconds to realize the pair was nuzzling lovingly and he nearly gagged. But on the inside, he was happy. Maybe Kovu could help his grandmother with that obvious darkness she had inside.

He could also see Hatari standing there with an annoyed frown before storming away inside of the den they had. Gallus held back a laugh. His father didn't like the sight.

"Chuma and I were about to go for a drink, would you like to join us?" Zanta asked sweetly.

Gallus frowned heavily and held back on unleashing his claws. "I already had my drink for the day. I was going to hunt out in the Pridelands."

That took Zanta aback. He was going into the lands they weren't allowed in? Yes, Hatari was planning on invading soon enough but Gallus going in straight away? That would surely make his father upset. That's what she thought until Hatari padded over.

"A wonderful idea." Hatari nodded. Then his voice turned cold as ice. "Go!"

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Kiara broke away from Kovu when she saw Hatari approaching her grandson, her eyes narrowing coldly at her son. Of course, the action didn't go unnoticed by her new mate and Kovu frowned with worry at her, and she could tell he was worried for her.

"Kiara? What's wrong?"

Kiara flicked her tail towards her son and Kovu sighed heavily. He never did like the lion. But when they showed up that day, saying they were exiled, his mother had been surprised and demanded to know what happened.

He was even more surprised to know Kiara had killed her parents to take over the Pridelands and of course, his mother knew it was the perfect way to take back the Pridelands by allowing Kiara and Hatari to be their allies.

Kovu just couldn't get the way Vitani looked at the news of Kopa's death out of his mind. Had his sister been in love with the lion? He didn't know and he couldn't ever know now.

"It's just Hatari."

Kiara looked at Kovu and sighed heavily. "It's... not that."

"Then what are you worried about?" Kovu asked gently.

"The way he's slowly turning Gallus into Kopa."

Kovu was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"It was all Kopa's idea to kill our parents. He was the one who turned me and Kion evil along with himself. Kion's lucky he broke free with the love he had for our mother and Mheetu. I'm not so lucky and look where it ended Kopa. I'm scared that Gallus will fall too far down like Hatari has. I'm worried Gallus will end up like Kopa."

Kovu gave Kiara a sad smile before nuzzling her in comfort.


	8. VIII

Gallus managed to sneak into the Pridelands without much trouble, ignoring any animal that could rat him out with total ease.

What he didn't expect was to accidentally hunt down two lions he knew in the past. He just didn't know it was them. At first, he thought they were after the animal he was stalking. Gallus lowered himself down and unleashed his claws and he crept towards them softly and quietly. His long tail flicked as he narrowed his silvery eyes and snarled softly before watching the male move off to grab a quick drink as the female kept her gaze towards the animal.

With a small smirk, Gallus leaped.

The female roared in surprise, earning the attention of the male, and it didn't take long before the female flipped Gallus on his back and he was taken aback. His eyes widened as he tried to to snarl before the female's eyes widened as she stepped off, allowing Gallus to get up.

"Wait a moment, I know you." the female mumbled as the male quickly stepped up with a roar before looking at his companion, arching an eyebrow. "Is that you... Gallus?"

Gallus blinked, giving an confused face. "Do I know you?"

The male blinked as he tried figuring it out before smiling widely as he laughed and pinned Gallus back down and he began saying how good it was to see his friend again. Gallus stuttered, confused, and the male finally realized what was wrong.

The female laughed as she helped Gallus up. "Don't you remember us, Gallus? It's us! Leta and Bakura! It's been long enough, so we can understand the confusion."

Gallus suddenly remembered them and beamed widely as he greeted them with a friendly head butt and then Bakura joked about how he looked with all those muscles. Gallus chuckled and nodded his head, mumbling about how his training was the cause.

"Your training? Damn. It certainly has its perks, doesn't it?" joked Bakura as he laughed and sat down next to Gallus, as did Leta.

"Yeah, but it doesn't exactly... well, anyways! You two certainly grew too." Gallus laughed nervously as his tail wrapped around his paws.

Leta rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Not as much as you apparently. What are you doing in the Pridelands? What about your Pride?"

Gallus stiffened and burst out the first thing that came to his mind. "I left my Pride."

Bakura's jaw dropped as he looked at his friend before Leta gave Gallus a sorrowful nuzzle. "What do you mean you left?" he asked as he watched Gallus sigh heavily.

"I mean I left. I don't have a pride." Gallus lied through his teeth.

Leta shared a look with her brother before standing up with a smile. "Then come with us to Priderock! You can join our pride!"

Gallus didn't have a say as the siblings pushed him towards Priderock.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

At Priderock, everyone was surprised to see the dark red lion with the very light brown mane with the unruly bangs. Mheetu had thought it was an intruder but Bakura had stepped in front of his father and explained how it was Gallus had how he had to pride at all.

Mheetu glared softly while Paka moved to see her cubs' friend again and greeted him with a friendly, family, nuzzle.

Kion nodded his head at Gallus, while Mheto shrank back into his grandfather's paws. Gallus blinked at him before looking around, not seeing Alika.

"Where's Alika?"

Kion sighed heavily as he held his grandson. "She's moved to the Grassland with Prince Uhuru."

Gallus blinked. "She's mates with the Grassland's Prince?"

"She is. I might've had something to do with that," Mheetu chuckled.

Gallus smirked. "Saw the signs then?"

Mheetu chuckled as he nodded his head and then his eyes met Mheto's. "Ah, you haven't met my second son. Gallus, this is Mheto."

Gallus padded over and lowered himself down and smiled at the cub. Mheto's jaw dropped at the big lion with the silver eyes and slowly mumbled a hello.

After a while, Mheetu was whispering to Kion and his mate about allowing Gallus into the pride. While Kion didn't know the whole story about Gallus' sudden exile from the Outlands, he thought they should be give Gallus a chance while Mheetu had a little trust issue but the way his cubs stepped up to defend him gave him the answer as Paka nuzzled him.

"Gallus." Mheetu gave the dark red lion a nod with a smile. "You're welcome to stay with the Pride."

Gallus smiled gratefully at the king and bowed his head. "Thank you, King Mheetu."

Bakura grinned as he nudged his friend. "C'mon! Let's go to the Watering Hole like old times."

"Yeah, I still need to get you back!" laughed Leta and Gallus smirked.

Gallus smirked. "Are you sure about that? I remember how you couldn't even scare me."

"I've grown!"

Bakura stepped up to his friend's side. "Yeah, but are you scary?"

Leta frowned and Bakura shrank back in his fur. "Why don't you tell me if I am?"

Gallus laughed before taking off with his friends, hoping his pride wouldn't find out about the lie.


	9. IX

Gallus groaned as he woke up the next day as he saw Mheto looking at him with his wide light blue eyes. He nearly jumped with a shock but he managed to contain himself long enough to take a deep breath as he glared at the youngest cub of the Pridelands. Mheto shifted on his paws as he looked at the muscular lion.

The newly joined lion looked back and forth as he tried to find someone else. With no luck, Gallus sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes and looked into Mheto's eyes.

"What do you want?" the dark red lion growled slightly as he flicked his tail. He didn't like being rudely woken up. Mheto was taken aback at the tone but held his ground as he kept looking at him.

"I want to know you better."

Gallus blinked as he stood up and walked around the small cub but Mheto was quick to catch up with him as he moved down the rocky steps.

"What do you mean by you want to know me better? You aren't fond of me."

Mheto laughed. "I don't like strangers."

The sound of pawsteps came towards them and Mheto smiled as Leta and Bakura walked by with Mheetu by their side but didn't notice the pair. Gallus watched as the small cub's smile disappeared and sighed heavily. Gallus couldn't help but feel bad for the cub. He knew what it was like to be ignored by family, after all, he was for the longest time before he was an young adult.

Awkwardly, Gallus bent down and gave the cub a nuzzle.

"Hey, I know what that's like." Gallus whispered before drawing back. "Being ignored by family, I mean."

Mheto lowered his head as his ears fell back. "All they do is focus on training with papa. But they can't spend time with me. All papa does is look for a good betroth for Leta and Bakura."

Gallus found himself holding back an outraged roar. "A betroth for... Leta?"

Mheto nodded as he walked on with his newfound friend as he explained it. "Papa says the other Kingdoms are offering their eldest sons for Leta."

The new Pride Lander arched an eyebrow. "Who are they? The princes, I mean."

Mheto shrugged as he thought about it. "There was the Prince of the Hotlands, Ichirou. The Prince of the Wetlands, Egil. The Prince of the Southlands, Abasi. The Prince of the Farlands, Maalum. And finally, the Prince of the Cold North, Jaali."

"Wait. All of those lions are older than Leta. How can King Mheetu think about handing his daughter over to them?"

"I dunno." Mheto replied as he shrugged again. "Papa says it doesn't matter as it'll help the Alliances. Auntie Alika is already married to Prince Uhuru of the Grasslands, and the Grasslands' eldest prince is married. Hey! Didja know Prince Uhuru has six older siblings?"

Gallus nearly growled. "Is that a fact? The Southlands, the Hotlands, the Wetlands, the Farlands, and the Cold North are in the running for Leta's heart are they?"

Mheto shrugged as he ran off towards his friends and Gallus followed silently as he watched the young cub speak with the zebra, the snake, the antelope, and the bird. But his mind was strictly on the other Prides. He didn't like the thought of Leta marrying any of those older lions.

He gazed over his shoulder and purred softly as he saw Leta with her best friend, another Pride lioness her age before he realized he was staring.

Just why was he staring and why did he care about those other Prides in the running for Leta's heart?

"Gallus!"

His silvery eyes met with Leta's orangey amber eyes and she smiled. Marini giggled as she realized how Gallus was looking at her friend.

"Gallus, I don't think you've met my best friend; Marini." Leta smiled as she introduced her best friend to her other best friend.

The bigger lion bowed his head in a greeting and Marini couldn't help but blush a little before rolling her eyes. She didn't much care for Gallus really, seeing him strictly as an older brother figure since he joined the Pride yesterday.

Any lion she met she considered a brotherly figure aside from Bakura that was. Now all she had to do was figure out how Gallus felt towards Leta and vice versa because she could tell the signs as easy as the day's sky.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

The sun had just begun to set when Hatari roared in total anger as he paced around the dry Outlands and Chuma groaned heavily as he watched his new leader. Zanta didn't much care as she was glaring at her father as her mother tried her hardest to ignore the heartache.

Kiara just stared in the distance as Kovu nuzzled her in comfort.

"I am tired of waiting!" Hatari growled. "Where is my son!?"

Kovu sighed heavily as he looked at his son - in - law. "Perhaps he is injured."

Hatari glared at his newfound father before baring his teeth, taking Kovu aback in shock but the older lion didn't say anything. "How can he be injured in a day and hasn't returned yet?!"

"Maybe he went out to hunt again." Kiara suggested lightly.

Hatari arched an eyebrow. "There was no animal mother! He isn't out hunting!"

"Then I do not know what to tell you!"

"**_Graaah_**!" Hatari roared as he stormed back to the cave. "I have had it! Gallus gets just two more days to return before I storm on the Pridelands." he ordered and Kiara paled. "If he has decided to join them, for what reason that is unclear, then he shall answer!"

"Wait!" Kovu jumped to his paws. "What if he has a plan?"

Hatari gazed at the lion. "A plan?"

"Yeah... you know... join the Pridelands and then do a takeover when they least expect it?" Kovu suggested with a smile. "Don't you see? He's our ticket back there! Let him do his thing."

Hatari flicked his tail before nodding his head in agreement before storming into the cave. A loud sigh of relief escaped Kiara.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

The next morning, Gallus yawned as he opened his eyes to see Leta fighting with Mheetu about something and then shot awake as he saw a tall dark brown lion with a massive black mane standing beside Mheetu as Leta shot out insults towards him with tears littering her eyes.

"I hate you! You can't decide my future!"

Gallus shot to his paws as he saw Leta rush down Priderock and stopped as he reached his King and the lion. He could hear them whispering before he turned to Mheetu and eyed the lion with anger dancing in his silvery eyes.

"Mheetu." Gallus coldly said and Mheetu blinked at the ice cold tone in Gallus' voice. Then he noticed how the lion was eyeing the unknown one. "Who is this? Why is he here? And why did Leta run off with tears in her eyes?"

Mheetu sighed heavily. "Gallus, this is Prince Maalum of the Farlands. I had just told Leta about the betrothed..."

Gallus nearly felt his heart stop.

"What do you mean 'betrothed!?" Gallus roared, surprising both lions. "You didn't bother asking her how she felt!? Consider yourself lucky that you _weren't forced_ to marry Queen Paka! But _forcing_ Leta to marry someone she _doesn't love_?! What _kind of a father_ are you!?"

Before Mheetu could say anything else, Gallus shot down the rocky steps to find his best friend. Bakura came out of the den and narrowed his eyes at Maalum before glaring at his father before admitting how he and his mother had heard everything.

"Leta just doesn't understand." Mheetu sighed heavily. "We need the Alliances, Bakura! This is how we gain them! Betrothing two heirs to be married!"

"Some times dad, tradition of Alliance isn't _worth_ following." Bakura spat before Paka joined them with a frown.

"Mheetu, darling, we need to have a little chat." growled Paka.

The King shrank back like a cub being faced with an angry mother.


	10. X

Paka glared heavily at her mate before sending a death glare at the prince who jumped to his paws and left the two alone without a second thought. Mheetu gulped as his mate's gaze returned to him.

The King had seen this look a few times on Paka's face before. It was usually when the twins or Mheto didn't obey them or broke a rule set by them to keep them safe from whatever might be out there to hurt them. But now, this was the first time the glare was sent to him.

Paka was deeply angry at him, and Mheetu couldn't escape his fate.

"Do you mind telling me why our daughter ran off? With tears in her eyes?" Paka growled as she flicked her tail angerily.

Mheetu chuckled weakly as he gulped before nervously answering. "Erm, because I told her about the betrothing to Prince Maalum?"

Paka flicked her ear. "Do you know why Gallus yelled at you?"

Mheetu shifted on his paws like a small cub. "Because we weren't forced but I was forcing Leta to marry someone she doesn't love nor know." he mumbled weakly as he lowered his head, feeling like a cub being scolded by their mother.

As Paka unleashed any fights that Mheetu couldn't help but answer like a cub. He couldn't bring his head up to meet her eyes unless she demanded it. She had the tone she would use on their cubs whenever they were in trouble, and had it be any other time, he would've found it hot but now all he could think was how screwed he was.

Finally, Paka sighed heavily as she glared at her mate. Mheetu barely found it within himself to meet her eyes before she growled slightly as she flicked her tail. She had never thought the day would come when she had to scold her mate like she would do with her cubs, and she couldn't believe it.

"Mheetu."

The King shot up as his head went up fast, almost giving himself dizziness. He was shaking in his fur as his mate narrowed her eyes as she flicked her tail before staring him right in his eyes, almost looking into his soul.

"Y... yes, Paka?"

Paka straightened herself up as she sat down. "You, my dear, are sleeping outside for a good while." she ordered.

Mheetu's jaw dropped as he whined. "Paka!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Leta?! Leta! Where are you!?" Gallu yelled as he ran before his eyes fell on the light golden lioness at the Mapenma Rock. He gave a breath of relief. "Leta!"

Leta held back a sob as she gazed over her shoulder. "Gallus?"

The lion stopped as he catched his breath before giving her a sympathetic look before sitting down next to his friend and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He didn't speak as she vented on how she couldn't believe her father would do this to her and how could he think this would make her happy?

Gallus gave her a small smile. "Hey, it's okay. You can always tell Prince Maalum no."

Leta's eyes widened as tears formed. "Lions won't listen to lionesses. Not when their fathers give their permission to take them away without even talking to them about it first!"

Gallus winced as he thought about his own father before sighing. "If it's any help... I would listen to you."

With a shake of her head, Leta broke down into uncontrollable sobs once more. Gallus couldn't help but feel helpless as he didn't know how to help his friend.

How could he ever tell her that he had yelled at her father? How he stood up for her? How he had ran off without thinking after yelling at Mheetu about his choice? He couldn't dare to tell her without having her sob even harder than before. She was already upset about her father's choices, and he didn't think she could deal with knowing her best friend had yelled at her own father.

"I'm serious Leta."

The princess removed her head from Gallus' shoulder to give a confused look at her best friend. Her eyes were full of tears as some ran down her face. Gallus shifted slightly as he gave her a small smile before clearing his throat.

He didn't know what to say or how to even tell her. But honestly? He didn't know what to think about his newfound jealousy. But he knew Maalum wouldn't be the type of lion to even listen to a lioness without growling right at her about who was more in power.

But he'd listen to Leta!

Gallus swallowed his fears before he nuzzled Leta gently but it was different from the other nuzzles they shared. The old ones were usually friendly but this one had more love within. Leta's eyes widened as she realized it before returning the affection.

"I love you, Leta."

Leta stopped and looked at the older male. "Really?"

Gallus' silvery eyes held love and honesty. "Yes."

"But how can you be sure that you don't just love me for the power my family has? How can I be sure you're telling the truth and not just saying this because of my title as princess?"

Gallus took a few deep breaths. "I wouldn't dare tell you that because of your family's powers and your rank of these lands! We met as cubs and you were the one I missed the most out of you and Bakura. Whenever someone crossed my mind it was you!"

Leta gave him a look before thrusting her head underneath his head. "It was always the same for me. I missed you the most. Bakura could tell. He admitted he didn't think of you as much as I did but only because he knew that we would met up again one day."

Gallus smiled at the lioness he loved. "Then, can you give us a chance?"

Leta smiled as she licked Gallus' cheek. He smiled in return, knowing what the answer was.


	11. XI

Hatari growled as he waited for Chuma and Zanta to return. They had been out all day and he was starting to lose his patience.

"Sire!"

The golden lion growled as he watched the two young adults come up and bowed their heads in respect as they caught their breaths. From the background, Kiara watched with worry as Kovu held a small auburn infant in his arms, watching his mate with slight worry as she listened in on her second born's conversation.

"We found out where Gallus is."

"He's with the Prideland's Princess."

Hatari gave off a loud roar and it woke up the small infant who had began mewling with displeasure and Kovu was quick to lick his second cub's head. The Pride leader snarled before looking at Chuma and Zanta who held their breaths.

"I see. What a displeasure." Hatari mumbled before eyeing the two. "Seeing how Gallus isn't willing to carry out whatever plan he has, it's time for the last resort."

Kiara padded up next to him despite the discomfort she still had from the birthing. "Hatari, what are you trying to say? What do you mean by 'last resort'? What are you planning?"

Hatari scoffed. "Dear mother, shouldn't you be resting from the brat's birth?"

Kiara frowned heavily as her tail flicked. "Don't you mean from Kamaria's birth? You know, your sister?"

Hatari scoffed as he barely looked at his mother, instead focusing on Zanta and Chuma who shifted awkwardly. Zanta and Hatari were step - siblings now and Kamaria was their half - sister who looked much like Kovu in terms of fur and nose, but the little infant had Kiara's eyes and nose color. Hatari just scowled whenever he saw the little brat while Zanta didn't know how to feel.

"Don't bother me with useless matters and weakling cubs who can't fight for my Kingdom."

Kiara was taken aback and Hatari padded off with a deep scowl on his face. Chuma and Zanta followed their leader as Kovu watched with a hurt expression as he gazed down at his sleeping youngest daughter and sighed heavily.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Maalum, I don't think this will work out." Mheetu sighed heavily to the prince as they watched Gallus and Leta nuzzle each other lovingly.

"I thought as much." Prince Maalum sighed as he bowed his head in respect to the King.

"Good day, Prince Maalum."

The tall prince bowed his head before padding back to his Kingdom as Mheetu continued to watch the pair before shaking his head, leaving in hopes to find his mate to apologize once more and to see if he could sleep inside the den.

"Hey, Gallus?"

Gallus pulled away to arch an eyebrow at his newfound mate. "Yes?"

Leta sighed heavily as she stood up. "What do I tell my father? He'll be set on me marrying Prince Maalum."

Gallus smiled softly as he nuzzled Leta once more. "I don't think you need to worry about it. I'll tell him about us."

"If you're sure you can handle him." Leta joked as she thrusted her head underneath Gallus' head. "Then be my guest, Gallus."

"I'm sure."

Leta laughed. "Come on, let's get back to Pride Rock."

Gallus nodded as he followed his mate, smiling as he followed.

Not long after getting back to Pride Rock, Paka greeted the two with a loving smile before heading down with the hunting party and Leta smiled before greeting her two brothers, nuzzling Mheto as she head butted Bakura before heading into the den.

Gallus smiled fondly before the two brothers left Pride Rock for some brotherly time when Mheetu appeared and the younger lion went stiff. He didn't know what to think or say, but whatever the King wanted, he hoped it was good.

Mheetu didn't say anything for a good few minutes. "I know what you want to say."

Gallus blinked. "You... do?"

Mheetu nodded. "You want to tell me about you and Leta. I saw you two with Prince Maalum. The betrothed is off."

Gallus smiled in return to the King. "She was worried about what you might think about us."

"Come with me." Mheetu nudged his head as he padded down the rocky steps. "I want to show you something."

Gallus nodded. "Coming."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Hatari growled as he entered the cave, he glared heavily at Kamaria as she feed, and ignored how his mother looked at him almost pleadingly. He laid down with a thud and groaned heavily before he heard pawsteps coming towards him.

He could tell it was his step - father. Kovu had been nothing but trouble ever since Kamaria had been born, always on his back because he called his half - sister a brat and a weakling cub who couldn't fight for his Kingdom.

Hatari grunted. "What?"

"Why can't you be more nice?" Kovu questioned.

"Watch who you're speaking to!" Hatari snapped as he glared heavily with a very familiar fire burning in his eyes like Kopa had.

Kovu gulped, knowing what had happened to Kopa. "If you don't change, you'll end up like your father."

"Is that such a bad thing?" sneered Hatari as he stood up.

Kovu growled but held back on attacking the adult. "Watch you're tongue, Hatari!"

Hatari roared loudly, startling the infant as he stood up and swiped at Kovu's face, barely missing the lion's face. "Enough! You are not the leader of this Pride!"

"Hatari, son, please, clam down." Kiara pleaded as she held Kamaria in her paws.

The adult glared heavily at his mother as he clawed at the ground, eyeing the infant and Kiara paled as she held her daughter closer. "Don't make me regret allowing that brat to be alive."

" _What? _" gasped Kiara.

"By my law, I can _kill_ any cubs who _aren't_ mine." Hatari snarled, narrowing his eyes. "I can kill the brat easily. You wouldn't have a say in it, mother. So don't make me regret allowing that brat, weakling cub to be alive."

"Hatari..."

"No!" Hatari growled darkly as he flicked his tail. Anger flashing in his eyes. "You two are on very thin ice. The cub _will be the price_ if you try anything."

As he settled himself down again, further away from them, Kovu and Kiara shared a worried look for their daughter and their own lives.


	12. XII

Gallus followed Mheetu down until they came across a small cave of Pride Rock. He gave the King a confused look as Mheetu sighed heavily as he nudged inside the cave, and the lion followed closely behind.

He saw a wall littered with paintings from different eras, and Mheetu winced when he came across the reign before his own, and Gallus stopped as he stared at the painting of his father. He could clearly see his grandmother with Leta's grandfather beside his own grandfather. By Kion's side was Mheetu and Alika, by Kiara's side was Kopa and Hatari.

Gallus winced when he thought of his father and gazed softly at Mheetu who sighed heavily as he sat down.

"Sir? Why are you showing me all of this?"

Mheetu couldn't help but stare at the painting of his grandparents. It was because of his father's love for his grandmother that he was saved from the darkness. It was because of his birth that Kion was saved from darkness that could've destroyed him. He stepped up to own the guilt of Simba's death but revealed he didn't know a thing about Nala's death until she died at the claws of Kiara.

"There's a story - a tale - I wish to tell you." Mheetu explained softly with a pained tone. Gallus sat down next to him. "It's not pretty. It's not happy. But it's how my parents and uncle came to power of these lands."

Gallus arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by uncle? I thought you didn't have an uncle."

Mheetu shook his head, which moved his fluffy mane. "I have an uncle. I have a half - brother who could also be called my cousin at the same time."

Gallus suddenly paled. "Half brother? C - Cousin?"

Mheetu nodded his head. "It's time I tell you about my half - brother, also cousin... Hatari."

All of a sudden, Gallus couldn't breath. He thought back to his father. That explained why he was next to a much younger Mheetu. That explained why they looked so much alike but shared a different father. Why his father said something about the Pridelands being 'his Kingdom' instead of Mheetu's.

"Gallus? Are you okay?" Mheetu asked, breaking Gallus' train of thought.

The younger adult nodded slowly as he breathed deeply. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just... surprised is all."

Mheetu nodded as he took in Gallus' words. It was understandable. Anyone would be surprised to know about his family history. He couldn't blame the lion who stole his daughter's heart, and he took a good luck at his younger brother before shaking his head with shame.

"I'm ashamed to even call him family."

Gallus gulped down his fear as he looked with his silvery eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"His heart is filled with darkness and he cannot escape it."

Gallus nodded slowly as he took in Mheetu's words, thinking back to his father's anger and agreed without a doubt. "What was your uncle like?"

Mheetu thought back to his life when Kopa was alive and sighed. He thought about all those rebellions raised and the one he joined. Like his father, his old buddies were in their old ages, almost coming up towards death but thankfully, his father and his old friends had began spending time with each other more and more, catching up.

"Hateful. Ruled with an iron paw. Rebellions rose against my family when he was King with my father and mother." explained Mheetu.

Gallus' eyes widened as he heard that. He didn't think his grandfather was like that. "Really?"

"Really."

Then, before they could speak up again, Zazu came into the den and landed on Mheetu's shoulder.

"Sire, the King of the Nightfall Pride has arrived for the meeting!"

Mheetu groaned. "I forgot about that." he grumbled. "Care to join me?" he asked Gallus.

"I'd be honored." Gallus bowed his head.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

At the border, Gallus nearly stopped at the sight of the large, muscular lion, who was slightly bigger than Mheetu. The lion had snow - white fur, a huge black mane, dark brown eyes, a light pink nose, dark grey paws as well as an underbelly. A red scar laid across his left eye, and his expression was set in a scowl.

"Ah, King Kratos!" Mheetu said as they came to a stop. "My apologies for being late."

"That's quite alright, King Mheetu." Gallus nearly jumped at Krato's deep rumbling voice and nearly shaking as his dark brown eyes slide over to him. "What's this? Another son?"

Mheetu chuckled as he shook his head. "No, my friend. This is Gallus. The lion who has stolen my daughter's heart."

Kratos nodded as he checked the lion over before arching an eyebrow. "He seems familiar..."

Mheetu blinked in confusion. "Hmm? How so?"

"The fur reminds me of someone." Kratos grumbled as he eyed the lion, who began feeling very nervous.

Gallus gulped as he shrank under the stern gaze. "Erm, if you don't mind me asking... but um, why are you staring at me like I'm death?"

Kratos shook his head as he gazed at Mheetu. "Maybe it'll come to me in due time."

Gallus couldn't believe how he was ignored but choose not to say anything as he watched Mheetu speak with the Nightfall King before bowing their heads in respect. But before the meeting was done, Mheetu suddenly leaned in to whisper to the Nightfall King before whispered back.

He couldn't hear them.

"I remember who he looks like." Kratos whispered.

"Whom?"

"A lion from my pride left with his mate... I believe his name was... Shujaa. Dark red fur, colorless paws, silvery eyes, light black mane. Ear tufts, fluffy chin and chest. But his mate, tan paws, dark tan fur, very light brown tail - tip, leafy green eyes. Her name? Hmm... I think Jiwe."

"I see." Mheetu bowed his head. "I don't think those are his parents. He comes from the Outlands. Claims he only has a father."

Kratos stole another look before padding away. "Meeting dismissed."

"Goodbye, my friend."

Gallus just watched the king walk away before heading back with Mheetu, wondering what they had been talking about.

**_Author Note: Kratos belongs to Jason Chandler_**


	13. XIII

Gallus couldn't believe what he had seen on those walls. He couldn't even look at Mheetu, Leta, Bakura, Mheto, Kion, or Paka.

The family didn't know what was wrong with their friend and Leta was the most worried for her mate. Paka had tried many times to get the poor lion to open up, but it seemed even her motherly aura couldn't make him open up, and Bakura couldn't get his best friend to open up either. Not even young Mheto. Mheetu failed as well. That left Kion to try and somehow, he had a feeling he could make the young lion to speak his mind.

"Word has it that you have a lot on your mind."

Gallus was lounging by the watering hole, looking at his reflection when he heard Kion's voice and saw him appear out of the corner of his eye.

"That's one way of putting it." the younger lion mumbled.

Kion sat down next to him. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone, just between us males."

Gallus sighed heavily. "Mheetu showed me the paintings in that small cave of Pride Rock."

Kion paled as he realized what paintings. "Oh? A - And?"

Gallus gazed down at the water. "I didn't think father was on there."

"What? Your father was on the wall?" Kion asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gallus nodded slowly. "Hatari."

Kion's jaw dropped. "Hatari is your father?"

"I dunno." Gallus shrugged in truth. "I mean, he's the only one I knew to be my father growing up. But I don't know my mother, I don't even look like my father!"

Kion was at a lost. On the one paw, Hatari could be Gallus' father, but on the other, he could've just simply taken in the poor cub. But there was no way of proving his thoughts at the moment, the only one who knew the truth was Hatari himself.

"I see."

Gallus sniffed as he stood up. "I'm going back to the Outlands."

Kion jumped to his paws, despite the ache in his back. "What about Leta?"

"... maybe it's best that we don't love each other. We'll only hurt each other with the history of our family..."

**_DOTNO: TBC_**

"Get the brat away!" Hatari growled.

Zanta sighed heavily as she took Kamaria away from their step - brother and placed her by Chuma's side as she snuggled into the warmth before glancing back at Hatari who unleashed his claws before padding around in a circle.

The lioness narrowed her eyes. "Hatari, must you be so hateful towards her?"

Hatari glared heavily at the lioness before baring his teeth. "Watch your tongue, Zanta."

Chuma scoffed. "What are you doing to do?" he challenged and Hatari growled darkly. "You can't do anything to us."

Hatari smirked. "Not to you, but to the cub."

The two gasped as they looked down at Kamaria and felt sick. Kovu and Kiara had told them to watch her while they went to speak with Vitani and Nuka, but if they came back to see their daughter dead, they would lose their minds and wouldn't think twice before attacking Hatari. But in the end, it would be their own fault.

"You wouldn't dare." Chuma gulped.

Hatari smirked darkly as his tail flicked as he eyed the cub. "Challenge me again, and you'll see."

"You can't attack her!" Zanta pleaded as she stood in front of him. "What would your mother say?"

"I'd kill her too." Hatari shrugged. "She wasn't loyal to father. I bet father is rolling in his grave at the betrayal. He'd be happy to know I took out the cheater. The disloyal."

Chuma frowned. "We'll do anything to make sure Kamaria isn't harmed." he mumbled in defeat.

Hatari flicked his tail in wonder as he thought about it.

"Please." Zanta pleaded.

"You have nothing to offer me." Hatari spat out, flicking his tail.

"We're back!" Kovu said as he and Kiara appeared, only to stop when they saw Hatari with his claws out and the places that Chuma and Zanta were in, protecting the young cub.

Kiara paled. "Hatari..."

Hatari growled as he pushed past them, glaring over his shoulder. "Thin ice..." he reminded them as he vanished out of sight.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus sighed heavily as he padded into the dirt lands filled with bones and broken paths before he saw his pride coming into view, and winced. What he really wanted was to go back to the Pridelands, but he just didn't feel like he was welcomed.

Not since finding out what his father was once.

"Why isn't it my son, who has finally come home after abandoning us!" Hatari growled as he saw his son coming towards them, and the rest of the pride stopped to watch.

"Should I even call you father?" Gallus growled right back.

Hatari's eyes widened as he frowned heavily. "Why have you come back?"

Gallus rolled his eyes. "Because I can."

"And what of the Pridelands?"

"Not my Pride." Gallus winced. "I belong here."

The leader didn't say anything as Kiara came out of the den with Kamaria hanging from Kovu's jaw and Gallus' eyes widened when he saw the small auburn cub.

"Gallus, you're back!" Kiara purred but Gallus backed away. "Gallus?"

The younger lion eyed the cub. "Who is that?"

"My daughter." Kiara explained. "Mine and Kovu's daughter, Kamaria. Your great - aunt."

Gallus frowned heavily as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you mean adoptive great - half - aunt?"

Kiara's eyes widened at the word 'adoptive' and gulped nervously as Kovu placed down the small cub who was looking around in confusion. Gallus snarled before padding away and laid down on the ground, placing his head on his paws.

Kovu padded up to the lion. "Hey, can we talk?"

Gallus looked away as he clenched his eyes tightly before opening them. "You're not my family are you? The only ones who can speak to me is my father, Hatari. The only lion who's right."

Hatari grinned widely as he chuckled. "Spoken like a true king."

"I want to continue my training." Gallus sighed heavily. "But more intense."

"We start at dawn, my boy. We go till dusk."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Leta watched as her grandfather returned to Pride Rock with his head low. "Grandpa?"

Kion sighed heavily as he sat down, allowing Mheto to crawl into his embrace as his family gathered around to hear the news. He didn't know what to tell them. Gallus had left on his own accord, but how would Leta handle the news?

She'd be heartbroken.

"What's the news with Gallus?" Mheetu smiled.

Kion took a deep breath. "He left for the Outlands."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus felt his entire world breaking down as he watched the Pridelands. He didn't want to go, but he had too. He couldn't handle knowing Hatari was the brother of King Mheetu, the uncle of the twins and Mheto. But he left to keep Leta safe, if he could go through with Hatari's training, then maybe he could convince his father to keep away from the Pridelands.

"Gallus, please, rethink this."

"I've made up my mind, grandmother." Gallus replied coldly.

"He's turning into Kopa more and more each day! Don't be like him!" Kiara pleaded as she tried to get through her grandson's head.

"I know what I'm doing!" snapped Gallus.

Kiara shook her head as she gaze him a nuzzle, despite his warning growl. "No, you don't. You don't know him like I do. You don't know what Kopa had placed in his head. What trick Mheetu played did to him!"

Gallus roared. "Oh, I know everything! I saw the paintings! I saw the family painting of you, Kion, Kopa, father, Mheetu, and Alika! What's funny to me is how you and your kings look alike."

"Gallus..."

"Just... go away, I know what I'm doing." Gallus sighed heavily. "I'm doing this to protect Leta and her family."

"Leta? Who's...?" Kiara began asking, but Gallus snarled.

"Go baby your newborn!"

Kiara winced. Even her own grandson sounded angry at the fact she had a cub with Kovu. "Alright, Gallus. Just, please, don't end up like Hatari."

Gallus sighed as she walked away. "I already am." he whispered to himself.

"Gallus, come!" Hatari grinned as he padded up to his son. "Let us see your Kingdom one last time before dusk!"

With a blank expression, Gallus followed his father.


	14. XIV

Gallus felt bad for leaving without even telling Leta, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't have stayed within the Pridelands knowing his father could attack at any point in time.

The only option he saw was going along with Hatari's training and plans until he was sure he could protect his love and her family by being at Hatari's side until the end. But he knew with his sudden leave, Leta wouldn't think twice before jumping to the answer of their mateship being over.

"I'm getting something to drink."

Hatari didn't bother to look at his son as he spoke with Nuka. Gallus was at a lost. His pride, his home didn't even feel like they were truly his pride and home, like he belonged somewhere else. But he couldn't do anything else.

When he got to the Outlands' water, he just simply looked down before shaking his head and bent down to take a drink.

"You look lost." a sudden voice said. Gallus' eyes widened as he looked up to see a baboon. "Dat is not good, no."

Gallus walked over with confusion in his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Who the hell are you?"

The baboon shook his head. "No. I cannot answer until you know who you are! Until then, who I am remains unknown to you but me!"

Gallus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he rumbled coldly. "Leave me the hell alone."

The baboon shook his head once more and walked in front of Gallus. "You should be in da Pridelands. You live there, do you not?"

"No. I don't."

"Lies! You do and your mate is waiting for you."

Gallus huffed as he shoved the monkey out of the way. "I don't have a mate. Not anymore. I left her. Okay? There, end of story."

"But you love her."

Gallus sighed heavily as tears filled his eyes. "I thought so."

The baboon frowned and suddenly whacked him on the head, earning a loud yelp from Gallus before he chuckled and began his way to the Pridelands. "You follow ol' Rafiki!"

Taken aback, Gallus gave one last look towards his pride before sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes and began slipping away, praying to the Kings above that the baboon wasn't going to take him where he thought he was going.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus was out of breath when he noticed how the damn baboon lead him into the Pridelands and he growled before turning back. He couldn't believe had fallen for this stupid trick! Why did that stupid animal think he'd ever even want to come home back here?

It wasn't his home! It wouldn't ever be his home, and to think that baboon thought he could get away with it.

In the distance, Leta slid to a stop when she saw Gallus standing there and silently looked up at Rafiki who nodded before disappearing. She gulped as she thought back to how she felt when he suddenly left for the Outlands.

Confused, heartbroken, angry, and deeply sad but now seeing him again, she felt like she could breath once more.

"Gallus...?"

The lion stopped still as he gazed over his shoulder and gulped as he saw his love. Was this why the baboon had brought him here for? Simply because of Leta? He silently made a note to end that animal's life if he ever saw him again.

"Leta...?"

"Hi..."

Gallus shifted awkwardly on his paws. "Leta... hey."

Leta blushed before gazing down at the ground. She didn't know what to say. Then, she looked up with a slightly upset expression. "Why did you leave us, Gallus?"

Gallus sighed heavily as he lowered his head with shame. "I did it to protect you."

"That didn't mean you had to leave!" Leta cried out.

Gallus gulped as he walked over and nuzzled his mate, which she returned with ease despite her anger with the slightly older lion. "I'm sorry, Leta."

Leta nuzzled into his mane and sniffed. "Bakura is downright pissed with you for leaving."

"I thought as much." Gallus mumbled. "But with the way my father is, I had no choice. Please, I know what I'm doing by giving into his commands. I'm not going to let him hurt you because you're all I have left."

Leta nodded. "I love you, Gallus." she said as she brushed her body against Gallus.

Gallus closed his eyes as he gave her a nuzzle. "I love you too, Leta. But I have to do this." he mumbled as he got to his paws. "The sun is setting and father will wonder."

Leta shook her head as she stopped her mate. "Just... spend the night with me?"

Gallus blinked. "Leta, do you realize...?"

"I know!" Leta roared, taking her mate aback. "I know what I'm saying. I know what you want! I know you're protecting us. Me. But, what about what you said at the Watering Hole the day Prince Maalum was here?" she asked and Gallus sighed. "Was that just a lie? But... you're the only one for me and I just can't let you go."

Gallus sighed as he nuzzled her once more. "Leta, I meant every word. But, are you sure you want me to stay the night?"

Leta nodded as she nuzzled him. "Yes."

"... just this once. But then we can't see each other until my father is finished off for good... okay?"

"Okay."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"There you are!"

Gallus groaned when he saw his father the next morning. "Hello to you too, father."

Hatari glared. "Just where were you?"

"Training." Gallus answered with a shrug.

"I..." Hatari was taken aback as he watched his son lay down on his paws and nodded slowly. "Well, good job, son. Have the morning off, but we train until dusk."

Gallus nodded wordlessly as he licked his paw before smiling softly as he remembered Leta. He knew she still didn't understand, but at least he got to tell her what he was doing.

"You're going to fall!"

The lion rolled his eyes as he looked up at Kiara and Kovu. "Leave me the hell alone."

Kovu sighed heavily. "We're just trying to look out for you."

Gallus arched an eyebrow. "If I recall, you aren't my parents, are you? Now, leave me be."


	15. XV

"Leta!"

The lioness groaned and blinked awake before she shot up when she realized she wasn't at Pride Rock. Her eyes slide over to her worried brothers and she smiled sheepishly as she shook out her fur before stretching.

"Mheto, Bakura, what's wrong?"

"You didn't come home last night after Rafiki came!" Bakura breathed out as he caught his breath.

Mheto nodded. "Papa was getting worried about you."

Leta laughed. "Of course is he. He's always worried about us." she bent down and nuzzled her baby brother who pouted with a laugh of his own.

"Leta." Bakura frowned. "Why the hell didn't you come home?"

"Rafiki lead me to Gallus. He explained why he left."

The two males perked up as Leta explained everything Gallus had said about needing to leave to protect them all. Though she didn't tell them why, Bakura nodded, his anger seemingly disappearing a tad bit while Mheto smiled happily in relief that his friend didn't hate them.

"I don't understand. You forgave him?" asked Bakura.

Leta nodded and smiled when she thought of her mate. The two brothers shared a look before Bakura nudged Mheto in the direction of Pride Rock and whispered how he wanted to speak with their sister alone, and despite the pout, Mheto nodded and rushed back.

The lioness watched as her brother paced around in a circle before narrowing his eyes and then they widened as a scent caught his nose. A small flush appeared on Leta's face as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I can explain the scent."

Bakura frowned. "No need. You mated with Gallus, didn't you?"

Leta sighed. "I asked him to stay the night, he was well ready to say no."

Bakura sighed heavily as he shook his head with somewhat disappointment. "Leta, he left us and you mate with him? How could you still love him for leaving you? The Pride?"

Leta snarled as her twin's words. While she knew he was looking out for her, she didn't need him to tell her who to love. "I love him, Bakura. He loves me. Isn't that enough for you? At least I'm happy and understands what he needs to do to protect us!"

"What if you get pregnant?" Bakura mumbled quietly. "What if last night results in you carrying Gallus' cubs? What will you do then?"

"Keep them." Leta answered like it was the only answer.

"Do you know what dad will say?" asked Bakura. "He'll demand you to have some other couple raise them! You can't raise cubs on your own, and he'll lose his mind to know you mated without being married first."

Leta sighed. "I'll deal with father on my own."

"Mom will lose her head."

Leta smiled weakly as she thought about Paka's possible reaction. She laughed. Her brother was right, their mother would lose her head if she found her daughter was pregnant, no doubt ready to claw off Gallus' head.

"I'll deal with her too." Leta promised.

"I'm just worried for you, Leta. That's why I'm so hard on you right now." sighed Bakura. "You're my twin, and I hate the thought of anything happening to you."

Leta sat and nuzzled her brother. "I know."

"If you do happen to get pregnant, I'll tell Gallus." Bakura told her with a smile. "I promise."

"You'll claw him out for that."

Bakura snickered. "You know me so well."

"I should. We're littermates. The troublemakers. It'd be weird if I didn't know my own twin inside and out. Which by the way... what's going between you and a certain lioness?"

Bakura flushed. "N - Nothing is happening between me and Asali."

Leta smirked as she rolled her eyes. Asali had been the eye of Bakura since their cubhood. Asali had beautiful goldish - brown fur and green eyes with a black nose. Leta just couldn't help but tease Bakura for it, and her brother huffed and rolled his eyes.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus was laying down near the den as he groaned heavily with annoyance as he watched the small cub take her first steps to Kovu. In all honesty, he didn't much care for Kamaria but he didn't want to see the small cub killed that was for sure, but Mheetu didn't even know about his half sister.

"Kovu? Kiara?"

The two adults looked up and were surprised to see Gallus coming towards them. "Yes, Gallus?" Kovu asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gallus sighed as he looked down at Kamaria. "If you continued to live here, father will kill her and he won't feel bad."

"We know, and we're terrified we're going to wake up one day and she's dead."

Gallus looked down at the small cub, who was gazing up at him with amber eyes. "Then leave this place before it happens."

Kiara shared a look with her mate. "Where will we go? No place while allow us."

Gallus stared at her. "The Pridelands."

Kiara shook her head in sadness. "Mheetu exiled us the moment he took the throne from me, Kion, and Kopa. He allowed his father to stay because Kion confessed to the murders. He killed Kopa because he attacked him. He was kind enough to grant me and Hatari our lives, but within these lands."

"Then maybe Kion can convince his son to allow you back." Gallus explained. "No doubt Kamaria will convince him."

Kovu sighed. "Hatari will notice us leaving."

"Leave at night. When he sleeps. I'll help you escape, but then you run as far as you can get before the sun rises. I'll tell father something he'll believe."

"But what if he doesn't and comes looking for us?" Kiara asked.

Gallus sighed heavily as he thought about another way before shaking his head. "Just don't worry about it, alright?"

Kovu eyed him. "How do we know we can trust you? You hate us."

"Because I'm mates with the Prideland's Princess and your her family she doesn't know. Any family of hers, I want to protect."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

When the night came for both lands, Gallus opened his eyes as he slowly moved out of the den carefully as he saw Kovu carrying a sleeping Kamaria with Kiara beside him. The young adult sighed heavily before moving up to them and nodded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go."


	16. XVI

When the twins got to Pride Rock, they were greeted by two very worried parents and a grandfather before nuzzled Leta with questions flying from their mouths. Leta chuckled as she rolled her eyes and nuzzled their mother, knowing she needed the comfort that she was fine the most.

"Really, guys, I'm fine."

Bakura snickered as he sat down. "Tell them what happened."

Paka blinked at her eldest son before arching an eyebrow. "What does your brother mean?"

Leta's eyes widened before glaring heavily at her twin who shrugged innocently. "Bakura! I'm going to murder you when we're alone." she hissed lowly in Bakura's ear.

Bakura gaze her a look. "You're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Leta. Tell us what he means." Mheetu demanded.

Leta sighed heavily. "He means that I met up with Gallus and he told me why he left. He wants to protect us and the only way to do that was to leave. We have to trust him on this, dad. He knows what he's doing."

Bakura watched as Mheetu nodded wordlessly and he sighed as he flicked his tail. "What else happened, Leta?"

"Ughh... I'm about to kill you!" Leta growled as she flicked her tail.

"Now what does that mean?" asked Kion, as he raised an eyebrow.

Leta gulped as she shifted on her paws. "I might've spent the night with him."

Mheetu's jaw dropped. "And... what did you happen to do?"

Leta's ears dropped as she turned away. "Um, I might've mated with him."

"What." Kion mumbled as he shook his head. "Well, if he makes you happy then I see no problem with what happened. I just hope you understand what could come from it."

"I do." Leta nodded as she smiled.

Mheetu shook his head as a scowl appeared on his face. "You mated without being married!?"

"Mheetu!" snapped Paka.

The King jumped. "Yes?" he weakly asked.

Paka sighed as she shook her head. "Breathe, darling. Take a moment to think about this. She loves Gallus, does she not? She's told us many times since Gallus left. We can see it in her eyes. Must you always have to be so upset with her choices? Yes, I don't like it either, but what can we do? She must learn from her choices."

Kion laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself." he nodded. "Now," he stood to his paws. "Come. Let's spend some time together."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"This is as far as I may go with you."

Kovu nodded as he watched his mate nuzzle her adoptive grandson. He could see tears within her eyes as Gallus didn't nuzzle back as his eyes were on the area were their Pride was; hoping and praying they wouldn't awake.

Kiara backed away before sharing a look with her mate before taking off. Kovu sighed heavily as he smiled before following his mate, hoping the Pridelands could take them in and that Kamaria would have a nice place to grow up within instead of those Outlands.

"Good luck." Gallus muttered under his breath as he turned back to make sure the Pride hadn't woken up.

More so if Hatari hadn't woken up.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Sire! There's... a pair of lions with a cub here to see you." Zazu weakly smiled to his King.

"Who's at the borders?" Mheetu asked as he looked away from his mate and family. "Why do you look so nervous?"

Zazu gulped as he shifted on the rock he had landed on.

"Well, sire... I don't think you'd like to know who before you see them."

Mheetu blinked before standing up, giving his mate a nuzzle along with his father and cubs before heading down to the border to see why Zazu was so afraid, but unknowingly to him, Kion had followed to see what was up and both males gasped when they saw who it was.

Kovu cleared his throat as he placed his daughter down. "Um... we... we need a place to stay."

Mheetu snarled. "It's not here. Leave."

"Son, wait a moment." Kion said, almost shocking all three. "Look what they have."

Mheetu's eyes slid down and gasped when he saw the small auburn cub with the purple Outlandish nose. He couldn't help the growl that escaped. "Mind explaining... _mother? _"

"She's your half - sister." Kiara explained. "Please, I know Alika would - "

"Alika is not here anymore." Mheetu sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Kiara gasp a dread feeling filled her. "W - What do you mean? Is... is she...?"

"No, she isn't dead." Kion answered. "She's moved to the Grassland Pride, mates with Prince Uhuru. They have cubs on the way from what I last heard."

"Oh, thank the Kings."

Mheetu frowned as he snarled. "Are you sure you can even say that, mother? You killed your own parents after all. Mated with your own brothers to have me, Alika, and Hatari."

Kovu shifted. "I know we're not on the best terms. But Hatari threatens to kill Kamaria if we ever disobey him. We lived in fear... Gallus says you'll accept us."

"And who is he to say - " Mheetu tried to say before Kion spoke up again.

"Remember, that is your daughter's mate and possibly father of your future grandcubs. He's protecting us leaving. You owe him."

Mheetu sighed as he turned around to glare over his shoulder. "While I dislike you mother, I am not the heartless bastard you call son, my heartless bastard brother. You may stay." he grumbled. "But do not try to think we're on good terms."

Kiara sighed with disappointment before Kion stepped up.

"I think you need to meet your grandcubs." Kion smiled weakly. "Bakura and Leta, the twins and oldest heirs. Mheto is our youngest grandcub. They'll be confused, but I think it can work."

Kovu smiled as he picked up his daughter. "Thank you, Kion."

"Of course."

Kiara sighed with relief. Thank god her birth pride accepted her... well, Mheetu accepted her grudgingly and she didn't know how the others would react, but she hoped they would be okay with her back in the Pride.

She just couldn't allow Kamaria grow up with Hatari threatening her life.


	17. XVII

As Hatari awoke the next day, the first thing he did was roar in outrage to find his mother and her new family was gone. Zanta was heartbroken and Chuma suggested they weren't loyal at all. Gallus couldn't get a single word in as his father mumbled about traitorous his mother truly was to his father and couldn't believe he allowed that runt to live.

He stood on top of a rock and watched his pride train while Gallus stood beside him. The young adult kept his eyes on the Pridelands and he silently thought about his love before flicking his tail as Hatari growled as he watched with narrowing eyes.

It wasn't long before Hatari turned to him with danger written in his eyes.

"Son."

Gallus looked over at his father with an arch eyebrow, silently saying he could go on speaking and he wouldn't ask what he wanted.

"We attack very soon."

Gallus unleashed his claws in silent anger. "Why at soon? Why deicde that now?"

Hatari snarled. "To get rid of some dead weight."

"That means Kiara doesn't it?"

"Kovu and Kamaria as well."

Gallus' eyes widened. "Just to kill them, you want to attack?"

Hatari growled as he unleashed and flexed his claws. Gallus didn't say a word as he looked back at the Pridelands and sighed heavily. What could he do that would make the Pridelands safe from harm? He promised he'd protect Leta's family and that included Kiara, Kovu, and Kamaria.

"It has to be done. She is unfaithful to my father."

Gallus sighed. "Ever think your father might've not wanted this path for you?"

"He would've. He isn't a coward like my mother is." Hatari growled.

Gallus rolled his eyes. "What gave you the idea Kiara is a coward? How do you she isn't just doing what's right for Kamaria?"

Hatari snarled as he clawed at the ground in anger. "She wouldn't have ran."

Gallus sighed heavily as he watched Hatari move down to speak with Vitani and Nuka along with Zanta and Chuma about whatever it was he wanted to speak about. His eyes slid over to the Pridelands and right there, he knew he had a choice to make.

Which Pride matter to him the most?

Which family mattered most?

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Two weeks had passed, and the pride wasn't so sure about Kiara or her new family.

Leta was laying down in the sun as she watched Bakura speak with Asali and silently wondered how Gallus was doing at the moment. She didn't like her grandmother or her grandmother's new family, in fact she had made it clear.

Bakura just blankly stared as he watched the pride snarl at the ex - queen before ignoring her and Mheto just followed his older siblings as he thought they knew what was best.

"Gallus, I miss you."

Pawsteps came up behind her and she sighed heavily as she knew who it was. No doubt her grandmother. Kiara had tried endlessly to gain her grandcubs' love and to make them believe she really had changed, but they wouldn't have it.

"Leta." Kiara purred as she sat down. "Can we talk?"

Before Leta could answer, she shot straight up before rushing to a bush and threw up whatever food remained from breakfast that morning.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"How is she?"

Rafiki chuckled as he looked at Mheetu. "She is very fine and is all well."

Paka gave a sigh of relief. "Wait, are you saying what I think you are?"

"Huh?" asked Mheetu, confused.

Rafiki smiled as he nodded with a chuckle. "Dat is correct. A bit young but it is to be expected with mates."

Mheetu eyed them. "What do you two mean?" he whined.

Rafiki patted the king on the back. "Go see her."

Mheetu nodded as he padded into the den with his mate, Bakura and Mheto already with her. "Darling," he whispered to his daughter. "What did Rafiki tell you?"

"Yeah, tell him." Bakura grumbled.

Leta shot him a look. "Must you be so grumpy?"

"Yes!"

Paka rolled her eyes. "Bakura! Enough! How could you possibly know how she feels? You might be making it worse for you." she said as she nuzzled her daughter. "Ease up, Bakura. For her. Stress is not good for them."

"For who?" Mheetu asked in a whiny tone.

"For expecting mothers."

"... what."

Leta sighed heavily. "Dad, I'm pregnant."


	18. XVIII

"Dad?"

"Papa?"

"Daddy?"

"Mheetu, love?"

Mheetu just stood there as the words sat in his mind before they finally clicked and he allowed his jaw to drop. His eyes widened as he looked down at his daughter's stomach as Kion came into the den with Kovu, Kiara, and Kamaria before they noticed how Mheetu was.

The former king padded over and nudged his son with an confused expression. It wasn't until Mheetu shook his head to clear his mind that he finally found his voice and gulped before sharing a look with his father before taking a few deep breaths.

"Leta is pregnant?" he whispered but everyone caught it as the trio of older adults gasped as Kamaria titled her head in confusion at the word.

Leta gulped. "Yes."

The king looked down at his daughter before at his mate. "Grandcubs..."

Kion sighed with a slight smile. "I think you found your crowned heir, son."

"Leta is pregnant. Pregnant. Grandcubs."

Paka snickered as she rolled her eyes. "I think we broke him."

"It might take a while for him to be himself again." Kion laughed loudly as he nuzzled his granddaughter.

Leta stood up. "I need to find Gallus."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus had been an easy find as she was surprised to see him running through the Pridelands before the two came to a stop as they almost ran into each other. Gallus was out of breath from running half way across the Pridelands without stopping, so Leta allowed her mate to catch his breath before nuzzling him with a loud purr.

"I have good news!"

Gallus blinked. "What do you mean?"

Leta laughed as she nuzzled him again. "I'm pregnant."

Gallus was taken aback but then noticed the smallest of bump and smiled widely. He had forgot on what he was going to say before the news as he nuzzled his love and purred loudly as he licked her cheek and stared lovingly at the small bump.

Then he remembered.

"Gah! I just remembered! Leta, where's your father?" Gallus quickly asked.

Leta blinked. "Back at Pride Rock... why?"

"My father." Gallus snarled. "My father... Hatari. He's declaring war. I need to warn your father and pride about this! He's done waiting for 'his Kingdom' and he wants it back now."

Leta gasped as she nodded. "Let's go!"

Gallus nodded in agreement as he followed his love and he couldn't help but be amazed at the fact he was going to be a father! A father! He promised he'd never be like Hatari in anyway shape or form to those cubs. They needed the best, and they were going to get the best from him. He was going to give it his all.

When they arrived back at Pride Rock, they were greeted by the pride and Gallus didn't lock eyes with Kovu or Kiara as he looked around for Mheetu and held his head high as Bakura approached him with a glare in his eyes.

"Gallus." Bakura stated.

"Hello, Bakura." Gallus said in the same manor as he eyed his friend. "I need to speak with Mheetu."

Bakura blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Gallus sighed. "It's about my father. It's important."

"Fine. He's in the den." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just... don't harm my sister."

"I won't."

With that, Gallus padded inside the den.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Sir! I need to talk with you!"

Mheetu whipped his head around and frowned with burning eyes as he realized who was there.

"Bastard!"

Gallus blinked, taken aback. "Wait, what?"

Before Gallus could say anything else, Mheetu tackled him to the ground and snarled, surprising Gallus to the max before he realized why the King was like this. It was all because of Leta's pregnancy and the younger lion chuckled with slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sir! But I have important news on the Outlands!" Gallus yelped out as he moved away.

Mheetu frowned. "What news could be more important than me killing the one who got my daughter pregnant?!"

"They want War!"

Mheetu stopped still. "What?" he gasped.

Gallus nodded as the Pride gathered at the den entrance. "Hatari... he declares war. He doesn't wait any longer ever since Kiara and Kovu left. I didn't think he would declare it. I thought I was protecting you and the others by leaving so he wouldn't attack..."

"You left for us?" echoed Bakura, shocked.

Gallus nodded. "This Pride was the only ones I could firmly call family. The Outlands and the Pride was just too violent for me. I was never a killer like my father."

"Hatari isn't your father." Kiara stated.

"What?" gasped Gallus as he spun around.

Kiara nodded sadly. "Hatari... he found you as an infant. He said your parents were killed by hyenas. You looked so much like your father with your dark red fur, silvery eyes, ear tufts, and fluffy chin and chest. You had your mother's Outlandish nose, the color of your mane is her light brown tail - tip color. It was so clear that you aren't Hatari's son."

Mheetu nodded as he ignored his mother. "That puts me at ease. When will my horrible brother attack us?"

"He says at dawn." Gallus answered.

"Then stay here. We attack at dawn as well."

Leta nuzzled her mate. "I love you."

Gallus purred as he nuzzled her back. "I love you as well, along with our unborn cubs. I won't let Hatari harm you or anyone else."


	19. XIX

Mheetu sat at the peak of Priderock that night. He hadn't felt so afraid in so long to see Hatari once more. He didn't know what to think or say when he would see his younger half brother after so long, but he knew Hatari would have a lot to say.

"Sir? Why are you still up here?"

Mheetu knew who it was without even looking back. Gallus was the only one who ever called him that, and the lion was being nice and didn't feel like he could call Mheetu by his first name.

"I'm worried about tomorrow. I haven't seen Hatari in so long."

Gallus gave him a slight smile. "I don't know what to even say to him after finding out he isn't my father."

Mheetu sighed heavily. "It's even worse for me considering he's my brother."

Gallus took a deep breath as he looked away. "I don't think you can even call him that anymore."

Mheetu chuckled lightly. "I think so too."

Gallus smiled slightly. "I don't think Leta should join in the battle. What if she gets harmed and something happens to the cubs?"

Mheetu smiled. "You really care for her."

"I love her."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Hatari hadn't moved from his spot in the Outlands since dusk had fallen. Zanta looked up from her spot in the den as she padded towards the King and sat next to him.

"You should sleep." Zanta told him.

Hatari didn't steal a glance at her. "No. I wish to remain awake in case."

"Hatari! You need sleep."

The King sighed as he rolled his eyes and unleashed his claws to flex him. "Tomorrow at dawn, my claws will be soaked in my brother's blood."

Zanta gulped. "You sound too happy for that."

"I hate him with my soul."

"Hatari, you need rest." Zanta sighed heavily. "You don't want to be killed."

"S'pose not."

Zanta nudged him towards the den. "Then sleep."

"Very well. Wake me up before dawn."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus returned into the den to see his mate awake as she gazed down at her stomach where their cubs were growing. He smiled fondly before nuzzling her and laid down beside her, nuzzling the bump lovingly before giving it a lick.

"I'm going to be a dad." he whispered fondly.

Leta chuckled silently. "Is my father still up? He hasn't come back inside the den."

Gallus nodded. "He's worried about to say when we confront Hatari and the Outlanders."

"Figures. Hatari hasn't been mentioned to him in what seems like years. He'll worry himself to death about Uncle Hatari." Leta mumbled.

Gallus sighed. "Leta, I don't want you fighting. What if something happens to you and the cubs?"

Leta frowned as she thought about his words before shaking her head. "I'm fighting along side you and my Pride, Gallus."

"Leta! You can't."

The lioness sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't get hurt."

"What if you do?"

"What if I don't?"

Gallus sighed heavily as he nuzzled her. "Fine, but no risky moves."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

When the sun began raising over the lands, Mheetu yawned awake before shooting up to his paws and padded outside the den as Zazu flew over and landed on his shoulder. The bird looked calm, so Mheetu began thinking that maybe the Outlanders hadn't moved out just yet.

Zazu answered the silent question.

"They haven't arrived just yet. But they may be on the move. Sire, I suggest you gather the pride and start moving out towards the battlegrounds. It's better to be late than sorry."

Mheetu nodded as he turned to face his pride. "Let's go."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Hatari smirked as the animals fastly moved out of his way in fear. The Pride behind him snarling at them as they neared the battlegrounds. This was it, his Kingdom was awaiting for his return! Things would be right when he claimed the throne once more.

"Father... our Land will be returned to us!" Hatari roared in laughter.

The pride shared a look before following their leader.

"He's insane." Chuma whispered to his cousin.

Zanta nodded wordlessly. "But he's the only leader we've caught."


	20. XX

Mheetu stopped still when the two Prides met and the wind blew cold. The Prides stared each other down as the two Kings padded up to each other. Mheetu gulped down his fears when he faced his little brother who looked much like Kopa.

"Hatari. What a surprise."

Hatari coldly laughed. "Why, if it isn't my older brother who's come to mingle with the commoners!"

Mheetu growled as he gritted his teeth. "What did I tell you the moment I exiled you?"

"Temper, temper! I'd hate to be guilty for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Mheetu?" Hatari asked as he paced in a circle.

The King closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I want you gone, Hatari."

"Don't you know how wrong it is to exile family?"

Mheetu snarled as his tail flicked. "We aren't family. You threw that away."

Hatari chuckled coldly. "I threw it away? I'm not the one who exiled family, Mheetu. That was all you, wasn't it? You threw me away. Family away."

"We were never family!"

Paka growled as she padded next to her mate. "Mheetu, don't allow your anger to get the better of you!"

"Listen to your little slut, Mheetu."

Mheetu snarled darkly as he unleashed his claws as his anger grew. "You do not call her a slut!"

With that, he pounced.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus watched as Mheetu pounced and winced when he saw the two Prides rush over and start attacking each other. He couldn't believe this as he tried hard to attack as many Outlanders as he could to protect his new pride.

"Gallus!" Bakura growled.

His silvery eyes slid over to see Bakura knocking down an Outlander who was about to pounce on him, and winced when Bakura struck the lion dead. He nearly gagged but watched as Bakura made his way to his side and he nodded and unleashed his own claws.

"Get to Hatari and attack him. Dad needs help."

Gallus nodded and began attacking his way through the lions to Mheetu and Hatari.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

"Murderer! You killed my father! Your own uncle!" Hatari roared as he tackled his brother.

Mheetu snarled as he stood up and struck his brother down but it didn't seem to kill Hatari. "I didn't kill him! I didn't mean it! I was so angry! He attacked me first!"

Hatari scratched and bit his brother, earning a few good painful roars from Mheetu. "Murderer! I'm claiming what's rightfully mine!"

Before the younger adult could strike at his brother, a younger lion tackled him down with a hard smack and a painful roar escaped his throat, making the two prides stop fighting to watch the showdown between Gallus and Hatari.

Gallus shook out his mane as he glared. "You don't get to kill him!"

Hatari snarled. "Traitor! Afterall I did for you!"

"You took me in and tried to make me like you!" Gallus shot back. "I will never be like you!"

Hatari roared. "I'll end you!"

"Not if I end you first!"

Gallus gave off a roar as he tackled Hatari into the ground, giving him a mighty swipe to the head before Hatari knocked him off. Gallus watched as the older lion shook out his mane before snarling darkly as his eyes shined with pure anger and unleashed his own claws.

The younger lion jumped and landed onto Hatari's back, sinking his claws and teeth into Hatari's back. Hatari gave a loud roar of pain and Mheetu realized what this looked like. His fight with Kopa. It was going the same way and he winced when he saw Hatari's blood soaking on Gallus' claws.

Soon enough, Hatari began rolling around, trying to Gallus off of him yet the younger held tightly. Hatari's breathing became uneven and he couldn't see straight as he felt Gallus' teeth sink into his throat.

Gallus flipped them over and stood over top of Hatari before raising his paw and swiped down for the final blow.

Hatari went dead still.

Mheetu ignored his brother's body and turned to the Outlanders. "Enough is enough. Is what he said really what you all want? If you wish to stay loyal to him, then leave! All those who weren't, you're welcome to stay."

One by one, Hatari's followers slowly left but in the end the only following remained; Nuka, Vitani, Dotty, Spotty, Chuma, Zanta, and two or three lionesses.

"Let's go home." Mheetu smiled softly.

Leta rushed over to her mate's side. "Thank the Kings and Queens you're alive!"

"Oh, thank them you didn't get hurt." Gallus whispered back.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

Gallus watched along with Leta, Bakura, Mheto and the others as Hatari was buried beneath Pride Rock and he was greatly confused. He stood up and padded over to Mheetu and gave him a confused expression before asking him.

"Why allow him to be buried here?"

Mheetu sighed heavily. "This is where Kopa is buried."

Gallus blinked. "You allow him to be buried by your uncle?"

"It's the least I can do." Mheetu mumbled as he looked down sadly at the grave. "Even if he was evil, he was still my brother... and I love him. No matter what."

The younger lion nodded before moving to join his mate and new family.


	21. XXI

A few weeks had passed since Hatari's death and as of far, Leta's pregnancy had been going smoothly.

Mheetu had announced that Leta was his crowned heir and Bakura shrugged it off by saying he was happy and then went to nuzzle Asali. Mheto smiled as he nuzzled into his sister's leg, giving off a purr before running towards Kion.

Gallus shrank when he thought about the sudden weight of being Leta now on his shoulders but smiled happily when she nuzzled him. All he could think about was how he would be different from Hatari in terms of fatherships. His cub would have all love and support from him instead of training them to kill.

The King of the lands shared a look with his Queen before nodding as Rafiki came up Pride Rock with some marking paint and Gallus' eyes widened as Leta bowed her head to her family friend.

"I remember you!" Gallus gaped at the baboon. "You're the one who lead me to Leta that night."

Rafiki chuckled as he nodded. "Dat is correct and I see you know who you are! Now, bend down. I need to mark you with the royal wedding paint."

"Wedding paint?" gulped Gallus as he shifted on his paws.

Mheetu chuckled weakly. "In our Land, those who get pregnant before marriage usually seal the love with the marriage and swear to raise the cubs alongside together without having to worry about marriage after the cub. It's better to get marry before the cub is born."

Gallus smiled as he nuzzled his love. "Then by all means." he smiled as he bent his head downwards for Rafiki.

After finishing up Gallus' markings, Rafiki moved on to Leta and shortly finished as he stepped back to take up his staff and smiled happily as he shared a look with Mheetu as he sighed heavily before smiling softly at the two.

The King roared to get the Pride's attention and walked up to the two while Rafiki moved aside them. Leta smiled as she nuzzled her brother before her mother and then finally at her mate and Gallus purred loudly as he watched Mheetu.

"Today, we witness two hearts together coming together as one as they found Upendi." Paka laughed as she saw her mate struggling to not cry. "I know it's short noticed, but do you have any vows? Or will you go with the traditional?"

Gallus rolled his eyes before speaking. "I got my own." he declared, surprising Leta. "From the first moment we've met as cubs, I barely thought of anyone else when we were apart. As we grew and met again, your beauty and heart struck me more than I ever remembered. I promise I'll love you for eternity, respect you, give you anything you want, stay faithful, and honor you to the fullest."

Leta rolled her eyes as she saw her father trying his hardest not to either pounce on Gallus out of his protectiveness or not cry at this moment. "I can say the same about our cubhood. When we met again, I couldn't believe we had met once more and maybe it was the Great Ones of the Past saying it was meant to be. I will be faithful, caring, honest, and give you all I have until we die."

Paka snickered as Mheetu couldn't finish the wedding as he was crying. "I now pronounce you mates." she stated, finishing the ceremony.

Gallus smiled as he nuzzled his mate before going down on his paws and nuzzling the small bump and the pride gave a small 'aww' as he did so.

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

The rest of the pregnancy went smoothly and soon enough, Leta had gone into labor. In her pregnancy, however, Bakura and Asali had wedded and were expecting a cub of their own, Mheto had grown taller into his teenage years; Kamaria had grown into a playful young cub.

Kovu, Kiara, and Kion began to approach their elderly years. Mheetu and Paka had grown into an older adult stage.

Gallus and Bakura's manes had came in a little more and they grew taller, Leta and Asali had grown a little taller as much as the cubs would allow.

When Leta was finished birthing, Gallus padded into the den first to see his love laying down with a dark red furred cub between her paws as Rafiki smiled at the male before heading out of the den, as he had just finished checking the cub's health.

"Isn't he handsome?" Leta cooed at her mate.

Gallus smiled warmly at the cub before moving closer. "He's going to be a heart breaker."

Just then, Kion walked in with Mheetu and Paka at his side. Kovu and Kiara came in next with Mheto and Kamaria who was stopped by Mheto when she tried to jump over to the small cub. Bakura and Asali smiled warmly when they came in.

"Wow, sis. He's really beautiful." Bakura cooed along with Mheto as they gazed down at their nephew.

Leta purred in affection as she leaned into Gallus' mane.

Kamaria looked over the lioness' arms. "What his name?"

Leta smiled warmly as she locked eyes with Gallus who shrugged. "Honestly? I thought it was a girl so I only thought of girl names." Gallus explained.

"Of course." Paka laughed quietly as she licked her daughter's head. "So, what's his name?"

Leta smiled at her cub and licked his head to reveal soft teal eyes much like the deceased Queen Nala. Kion had to hold back a gasp as did Kiara. "Tabari..."

"I never thought I'd see those eyes again." Kion cooed as he looked down at his great - grandson. "The same eyes of my mother..."

Kiara winced at the memory of Nala's death. "I agree."

Mheetu glared slightly before turning his attention back to the small family. "We'll leave you alone for some family time."

As the family members cleared out, Leta nuzzled into her mate's mane as she gazed down softly at her son who was gazing at his father with wonder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, love."

_**DOTNO: TBC**_

As Tabari's ceremony was happening a few days after his birth, Mheetu watched out onto the Pridelands carefully, and it earned Paka's attention.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Mheetu sighed. "I can't help but feel something's out there."

"What do you mean?"

Mheetu sighed once more as he shook his head to get rid of the off feeling. "Like... like we didn't end the Cycle of Hatred with Hatari's death. Like there's still apart of him out there somewhere."

Paka huffed. "You're overreacting. Just enjoy our grandson's ceremony."

"Alright..."

They had gotten rid of Hatari, thus ending the Hatred Cycle for good. What was there to be alarmed about? Nothing would happen...

_Right?_


End file.
